LakeClan's War
by Hazelstar of LightningClan
Summary: Mintkit and Featherkit had everything. They were loved by their clan, and their parents were the clan's deputy and leader. But when LakeClan goes to war with OakClan, their world starts to fall to pieces. And maybe, just maybe, they are the ones who will save it. Plz review! I will answer to all reviews through PM.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ivybreeze shivered. The first snow of leafbare was falling and she was on her way to the Moonrock for the medicine cat gathering.

"Ivybreeze!" Squirrelfall called, her voice rasping. Streampaw was sitting by the Moonrock already.

"Squirrelfall, nice to see you," Ivybreeze dipped her head to the old she-cat. "Are the others here yet?" she asked.

Squirrelfall shrugged, "I haven't seen them."

"We're here!" Seedtail and Smallfoot were climbing up the slope.

"Let's begin," Squirrelfall mewed, twitching her tail impatiently. She bent her head to the Moonrock. Ivybreeze did the same, just as Seedtail and Smallfoot came to the top of the slope, panting.

Ivybreeze opened her eyes. She was in a sunlit meadow. A black and white tom sat near her. "Whitespot! Do you have a message for me?" She trotted over to her former mentor.

He sighed, "Yes, yes I do." Then he turned to stare her straight in the eye. "War is coming," he whispered. Before Ivybreeze could ask him to explain, the world started to swirl in front of her and she woke up.

* * *

 **I know the prologue is really short, but I promise the actual chapters are much longer. Please review! I want three reviews before I continue.**

 **I hope you like it!**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **LAKECLAN**

Leader: Leafstar—white she-cat with grey paws and very bright green eyes

Deputy: Thunderstrike—black and grey swirled tom

Medicine cat: Ivybreeze—small grey tabby she-cat

WARRIORS

Crowtail—white tom with a long black tail

Doveheart—grey she-cat

Fawnlight—ginger she-cat

Petaldrop—black she-cat with petal shaped grey patches

Mossfang—large brown tom

Slatestorm—grey tom

Smokesplash—white tom with grey patches

Sootsong—grey and black dappled she-cat

Willowwind—tortoiseshell she-cat

Rowanstem—small brown tom

Sparrowheart—brown and black tom

APPRENTICES

None

QUEENS

Leafstar—mother of Thunderstrike's kits (Mintkit—black she-kit with bright green eyes, Featherkit—grey tabby she-kit with dark blue eyes)

Honeyfrost—golden she-cat with white paws and a white tail tip, expecting Crowtail's kits

ELDERS

Embertail—black tom with a tail tip that was burnt in a fire

Softfur—white she-cat with very soft fur

 **OAKCLAN**

Leader: Flamestar—golden tom

Deputy: Shiningmask—bright white she-cat

Medicine cat: Seedtail—brown tabby tom

WARRIORS

Aspennose—light brown she-cat

Nettlestep—black and white tom with very sharp claws

Firespring—ginger she-cat

Dapplefall—tortoiseshell she-cat

Raggedtail—brown tom with a torn tail

Puddletail—white tom with grey paws

Lightmist—light grey she-cat

Stormshade—very dark grey tom

Ryetuft—dark brown tom

Silverriver—silver she-cat

Creektail—ginger tom

APPRENTICES

Graypaw—grey she-cat

QUEENS

None

ELDERS

Cloverheart—blue grey she-cat

 **PineClan**

Leader: Brackenstar—black tom

Deputy: Scorchflame—tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine cat: Squirrelfall—golden she-cat

 _Apprentice: Streampaw_

WARRIORS

Sunpelt—golden tom

Branchstep—light brown tabby tom

Snowstorm—white and grey tom

Swiftsky—light grey she-cat

Graysplash—grey tabby she-cat

Featherspark—black and gold she-cat

Acorntail—dark brown she-cat

Snipear—grey tom with half a left ear

Bushfur—grey tabby tom

Flameeye—ginger tom

APPRENTICES

Jumppaw—brown tabby tom

Streampaw—blue grey she-cat

QUEENS

Firesong—grey, mother of Snowstorms's kit (Stemkit- tortoiseshell she-kit)

ELDERS

Shadowfur—she-cat

Tumblestrike—tom

 **StreamClan**

Leader: Flowerstar—light ginger she-cat

Deputy: Leafglint—black she-cat

Medicine cat: Smallfoot—brown tom with very small feet

WARRIORS

Oakwind—light brown tom

Darkspots—white tom with darker spots

Shiverwhisker—grey and gold she-cat

Fireglow—ginger she-cat

Fernspark—dark grey she-cat

Mistfeather—dark grey tom

Shinefall—Sparkly eyed blue grey she-cat

Gorseheart—light brown tabby tom

Swimspirit—tawny colored tom

Windheart—long haired grey tom

APPRENTICES

Breezepaw—black tom

QUEENS

Blossomleap—dark brown, expecting Darkspots' kits

ELDERS

Stoattail—large grey tom

Silverflash—very bright silver she-cat


	3. Mint

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

Chapter 1: **_Mintkit_**

"Featherkit! Catch!" Mintkit threw the moss ball high in the air. The sun was high in the sky. Mintkit was one moon old, and newleaf was finally here. She watched as the ball fell onto her sister's head.

"Hey!" Featherkit was purring as she shook the moss scraps off. They were playing moss ball outside the nursery. She threw it back to Mintkit. Mintkit leaped up, caught it, and dropped it on the ground.

"Ha!" Mintkit meowed. "I win!"

"Or did you?" Featherkit shrieked, squishing the moss onto the black she-kit's back.

"Kits!" Leafstar was sitting nearby, watching them play. "Clean your pelts and stop destroying moss." Her eyes glittered with annoyance.

"Sorry." The kits muttered, licking the tendrils of moss off their pelts. After they washed their pelts, they went back to playing moss ball without making a mess.

By the time the sun set, they were exhausted. "Time for sleep," Leafstar purred, herding them into the den. "I need to speak to Ivybreeze and then I will come back." She waited until Mintkit and Featherkit were curled up in their nests and left.

…

(Five moons later)

"Sootsong! Can we come with you?" Mintkit ran after her sister from another litter, who was going out on a patrol. Featherkit followed her. The other cats on the patrol, Doveheart and Mossfang, stopped, flicking their tails in annoyance.

Sootsong purred in amusement. "Soon. You are almost six moons, after all. Go play with Honeyfrost's kits." Honeyfrost had given birth to Crowtail's kits two moons ago. The three kits, two toms and a she-cat, were rough-housing together.

"But they're too young!" Featherkit complained, "they're only two moons!"

Doveheart sighed. "Sootsong, can you hurry up? We need to check the OakClan border. Willowwind said there were more scents on our side!" She flicked her tail impatiently.

"You know kits aren't allowed out of camp. Go find yourselves something to do," Sootsong suggested, then turned to Doveheart, "Let's go." The three cats raced out of camp, tails waving behind them.

"Let's ask Leafstar when we get to be apprentices!" Featherkit nodded to their mother, who was talking to Thunderstrike across the clearing. "Mom!" She mewed, running over to the white she-cat, "When can we be apprentices?"

Leafstar stroked the kit's back with her tail, "Hmm… how about at dusk?"

"Yes! Yes!" The kits jumped up and down excitedly.

"Go play now." Their mother shooed them away, laughter in her eyes. Mintkit gazed at the warriors coming and going from the camp. _I wonder who my mentor will be? Maybe Sootsong?_

"Hey, Mintkit! Come practice hunting with me!" Featherkit was stalking a leaf, placing her paws down lightly, although she was waving her tail around. Purring, Mintkit bounded after her sister. Slowing as she approached, she took a huge leap and landed flat on Featherkit's back, just as the grey kit landed on the leaf.

"Aha! Now I have two pieces of prey!" Mintkit burst into laughter as Featherkit pushed her off.

"Not fair! I didn't know you were coming!"

Mintkit rolled her eyes. "Featherkit, if the prey _knew you were coming,_ it would run away long before you caught it."

"Well, I'm not prey!" Featherkit sniffed.

"Whatever. Let's practice further away from each other," she suggested and trotted across the clearing.

As she began to stalk a leaf, she heard Ivybreeze and Leafstar talking in the medicine den. _They're always whispering. What's that about?_ She wondered, creeping closer to the entrance, but staying out of sight. In the past few moons, Leafstar had often disappeared, and Mintkit would see her later, talking to Ivybreeze.

"Another vision? Really?" That was Leafstar speaking.

"Yes, Leafstar! And it was about _your daughters._ " Ivybreeze was whispering, just loud enough for Mintkit to hear.

"What did your vision say, Ivybreeze?" Leafstar sounded slightly annoyed and a little disbelieving. Mintkit held back a purr of amusement.

"I saw a feather falling on a leaf of mint and I hear the words, 'War is coming,' again! I'm telling you, Leafstar, something is going to happen and your daughters are involved whether you like it or not." At this point, Mintkit was stumbling away, stunned by what she was hearing. _It can't be true! It can't! Does she mean Featherkit and I are going to start a war?_ Horrified by the thought, Mintkit padded into the nursery and climbed into her nest, suddenly exhausted. Despite her worries, she fell asleep instantly.

…

"Mintkit! Wake up!" Mintkit opened her eyes to see Featherkit peering down at her face. "Leafstar needs to groom your pelt! It's our apprentice ceremony, remember?" Featherkit's eyes sparkled, and her usually ruffled pelt was smooth.

"Oh, right!" Mintkit leapt out of the nest and trotted into the clearing. Leafstar was sitting by the nursery, her eyes shining.

"Mintkit! Did you take a nap?" she purred, running over, and beginning to groom the black kit's pelt. Mintkit stood still, but her tail tip twitched back and forth. Finally, Leafstar finished and left to gather the cats.

"Let all cats in LakeClan gather!"

Honeyfrost brought her kits out of the nursery, and they settled down at the edge of the clearing. Some of the warriors emerged from the warriors' den, while others already in the clearing moved closer to high-ledge where Leafstar stood, her white pelt glowing in the darkness of the night that was beginning. Embertail and Softfur sat down by their den, and Ivybreeze sat under high-ledge, next to Thunderstrike.

Leafstar addressed the clan first. "Mintkit and Featherkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices." Then she turned her gaze to the kits, who walked to the center of the clearing. "Mintpaw, your mentor will be Slatestorm." Mintpaw whirled around to see the grey tom padding forward from the group of cats, his eyes glowing. Forgetting how she was supposed to behave, the new apprentice bounded across the clearing to her mentor, and touched noses with him. His eyes glimmered with amusement as she sat down beside him.

"Featherpaw, your mentor will be Fawnlight," Leafstar continued. Featherpaw walked elegantly over to her new mentor, but her tail was thrashing excitedly. Mintpaw zoned out while her mother finished the meeting.

When the leader jumped down and receded into her den, the black she-cat jumped up and turned to her mentor. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to sleep. It's too late for training. There is a nest for you in the apprentices' den, be up early tomorrow and we can explore the territory." By the end, Slatestorm was already walking away.

"Come on, Mintpaw! Let's go find our nests!" Featherpaw bounced by her, excitement coming off her. Mintpaw followed her into the den, feeling much less excited then her sister about being an apprentice. After all, weren't they destined to start a war anyway?

 **I hope you liked the first real chapter!**


	4. Feather

**Lucky Where Dawn Begins- Thank you for reviewing again!**

 **Now for Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: **_Featherpaw_**

Featherpaw yawned. Fawnlight was calling her. She shook off her sleepiness and padded out of the den. Mintpaw was already in the clearing with Slatestorm and Fawnlight.

"Good morning," she purred, padding over to them.

"Good morning," Fawnlight replied. "We're going on a tour of the territory." She led the way out of camp through the bracken tunnel. Out in the forest, Featherpaw stared around in wonder. Birds fluttered around in the trees and bushes swayed, while animals scurried about underneath them.

"Wow!" At the same time Featherpaw whispered the word, Mintpaw said it more loudly.

"Can we go see the lake?" Featherpaw asked excitedly.

The mentors exchanged a glance. Then Slatestorm meowed, "Later. First we're going to see the clan borders."

"Okay, we border OakClan and StreamClan, right?" The gray tabby apprentice chattered on, "And PineClan is across the lake? Do you think we'll meet a patrol? That would be fun." She paused to take a breath. "Can we go fishing today? Or maybe hunting? What about swimming?"

"Featherpaw!" Fawnlight meowed sternly. "Be quiet, or you can go back to camp!" She whipped her head around and started talking to Slatestorm in a low voice.

"StarClan, Featherpaw! How do you get in trouble on your first day?" Mintpaw giggled. Featherpaw shot her sister an angry look. So what if she wanted to know what they were going to do? That was a _good_ thing. After all, what kind of warrior would want an apprentice who _wasn't_ interested in what they were doing in training?

Finally, they arrived at the edge of their territory. "This is the StreamClan border," Slatestorm announced. "They fish in the river. But we only fish in the lake. We sit on the rocks sticking out of the water and face the direction where our shadows will fall behind us."

…

"We're going to go to war?" Leafstar's outraged voice came from inside the leader's den. Featherpaw was walking by, holding a large salmon for the elders, in her jaws. But when she heard this, she stopped.

"Leafstar! I had this vision six moons ago! The night your kits were born. It isn't like you didn't already know." That was Ivybreeze and she sounded exasperated.

"But I haven't really worried about it until now, because I found OakClan scent markers all around the waterfall!" _The waterfall! Does she mean our clan's sacred waterfall?_ The story of the sacred waterfall was one every kit was told, of how, many, many seasons ago, long before the elders of the elders were born, the dark forest attacked the clans, and the fallen warriors were buried at the bottom of the waterfall so they could look out at the lake.

"But then I had the other vision! Featherpaw and Mintpaw are going to save us! Besides, you first found scents two _moons_ ago. You've been worrying since then."

"Featherpaw! We're waiting!" Softfur stuck her head out of the elders' den, glanced at her and went back inside. _Oh, right!_ Featherpaw guiltily looked down at the salmon, now lying in the grass. She picked it up and ran over to the den.

"Here," she mewed, placing it at their paws, quickly, then leaving the den.

"Featherpaw, come share with me!" Mintpaw had chosen a fluffy squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. Featherpaw walked over to her sister. _Should I tell her we're destined to save the clan? Whatever, I can do it later._ She pushed the thought away and bit into the flesh.

"Guess what?" The words burst out of Featherpaw's mouth before she could stop them, "We're going to save the clan!" She dropped her voice to a whisper.

Mintpaw blinked at her. "If you heard Ivybreeze and Leafstar talking, you're wrong. They mean we're going to _start_ a war."

"No, Mintpaw, you heard wrong!" Featherpaw whispered excitedly. "Ivybreeze clearly said: 'Featherpaw and Mintpaw are going to save us!'"

Mintpaw cocked her head. "Well I heard her say, 'I saw a feather falling on a leaf of mint and I hear the words, 'War is coming,' again!' See, she means we're going to start the war!" Mintpaw's voice became anxious at the end.

Featherpaw opened her mouth to argue, but was distracted by Leafstar. "Cats of LakeClan!" The leader yowled. She looked distressed. When all the cats had gathered, she continued, "Those of you who have patrolled the waterfall know that OakClan is trying to take it from us. This has been going on for the past two moons, and I have decided we need to take action." She paused and stared down at the clan. _Wait—two moons? I only found out today!_

"Since when?" one cat called.

"Did you forget to tell us?" yowled another.

Leafstar twitched her tail. "Yes, I realize that for most of you this is a surprise. Only the senior warriors know." Her gaze passed over Crowtail, Fawnlight, Doveheart, and Petaldrop. "We have no choice but to declare war on OakClan!" These words were greeted with a mix of excited and shocked yowls.

"We're going to war?" There was outrage in the voice of the cat who had spoken.

"Finally!" Crowtail called.

"Quiet!" Leafstar shouted. "We will attack four sunrises from now. Fawnlight, Slatestorm, I want the apprentices to fight, so have them ready." She shot a fond glance at Featherpaw and Mintpaw.

"Bet she doesn't think we're going to destroy the clan, then, huh?" Featherpaw mewed as they padded to their den. Mintpaw just snorted.

…

"Leap! Twist! Bite!" Slatestorm was yowling instructions while he watched the apprentices train. Featherpaw twisted around in midair, nipped her sister on the hind leg, and dropped to the ground, panting. Mintpaw whirled around to catch her sister off guard while the apprentice was getting her balance. She ran straight by, raking a sheathed paw along Featherpaw's side before she could get out of the way.

"Good job!" Featherpaw gasped. "Good thing your claws weren't out!" she said, standing up.

"Okay, that's good for today!" Fawnlight mewed. "Be ready at dawn tomorrow!" Then she left the apprentices and went to speak to Slatestorm, meowing over her shoulder, "Go back to camp, and go to sleep early. You'll need strength."

"That was fun!" Mintpaw mewed as they walked back to camp. "You would have been shredded if we were fighting for real!"

"Ha! You wish! What if I had really bitten your leg? You'd be in trouble now," Featherpaw crowed, skipping ahead of her sister into the bracken tunnel.

"Hey, look! The hunting patrols are back!" Mintpaw mewed shoving her way to stand next to Featherpaw, just inside the camp.

"And the fishing patrols," Featherpaw added. She trotted to the fresh-kill pile and pulled out a couple of trout.

"Can you believe Fawnlight has known about the scents for two moons?" Mintpaw whispered. "And we're just finding out now!"

Featherpaw nodded hurriedly. She was exhausted. "I'm going to bed," she yawned, finishing her trout in a few quick bites, then getting up and padding across the clearing into her den.

"Good night!" Mintpaw called after her, just as Featherpaw slipped into her nest, yawning.

When she was about to drift into sleep, she heard a voice speaking behind the den, "I'll warn her. She can tell the clan, and OakClan will be victorious tomorrow, Smokesplash, don't worry." _Smokesplash? What's my brother doing?_ Then she realized something else, and her blood went cold. _No. It can't be. She would never do that! To Leafstar? To the clan?_ But Featherpaw knew exactly who had spoken, as much as she wished she didn't.

 **So, who is speaking? Here is a hint: Featherpaw and Mintpaw have both spoken to this cat.**

 **Also, I need three OC's for Honeyfrost's kits. Two toms and a she-cat. I will choose my favorite of the names!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! :D**


	5. Mint: The War Begins

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed! If I didn't use your name, I will use it next time I need names for kits. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3: **_Mintpaw_**

When Mintpaw woke up the next morning, the sky was still dark. Featherpaw was clambering out of her nest. Before Mintpaw could say anything, Featherpaw had rushed out of the den.

"Where are you going?" Mintpaw called after her. She ran out of the den in time to see the gray tabby apprentice disappear into their mother's den. _What in the name of StarClan is Featherpaw doing?_ She edged toward the leader's den.

"Featherpaw, are you sure you heard Smokesplash and Sootsong?" Leafstar was asking gently.

"Yes, I know they're your kits and my siblings, but I promise you it was them! Sootsong said she was going to warn OakClan, and Smokesplash didn't have to worry!"

Leafstar sighed, "Featherpaw, I'm sure you aren't lying." Featherpaw looked relieved. "However, I refuse to believe that my kits are behind this. Either you dreamed it, or you misheard and different cats were speaking. No matter what, even if OakClan is warned, we will win this battle, and all the battles to come before this war is over."

"Okay," Featherpaw muttered, padding out of the den with her head down.

"Featherpaw! You think Sootsong and Smokesplash are betraying our clan?" Mintpaw asked her sister, shocked.

Featherpaw shot her sister an angry glance. "Mintpaw, I know what I heard. You don't have to believe me, and you can hate me for it if you want. But our brother and sister want to betray this clan and I don't intend on letting them," she hissed. Then she stalked away, head and tail high. Mintpaw stared after her littermate. _Be that way, then. It's only going to get you in trouble._ She padded over to Slatestorm, who was standing by one of the battle patrols.

"Good," he meowed. "You're here. Leafstar's going to lead this patrol. Your sister is on the other patrol."

"Okay," Mintpaw meowed. She was glad she wasn't on Featherpaw's patrol. The gray tabby apprentice would only go on about their siblings betraying the clan. She looked at the cats around her. The other cats on Leafstar's patrol were Crowtail, Mossfang, Slatestorm, Smokesplash, and Sparrowheart. On the other patrol were Doveheart, Fawnlight, Sootsong, and Willowwind. Thunderstrike was at the head of the group. The rest of the clan stood at the den entrances. Creekkit, Stonekit, and Hollykit scuffled outside the nursery, pretending they were fighting OakClan.

"Take that, OakClan intruder!" Stonekit squealed, pouncing on his sister.

"You'll never win!" Hollykit gasped, struggling to free herself from him.

Then Creekkit bowled Stonekit over, mewing, "I'll save you, Hollykit!"

"LakeClan!" Leafstar yowled. "Let's go!" She led her patrol out of camp, Thunderstrike's following close behind. Soon they split up; Leafstar headed toward the waterfall on the main path, and Thunderstrike took the smaller one, to be the reinforcement.

…

"LakeClan, attack!" Mintpaw was standing on the territory line in front of the waterfall. An OakClan patrol was passing by. At Leafstar's yowl, LakeClan jumped the rocks that stood on the border and attacked the patrol. Soon, LakeClan had overtaken them. _We're going to win!_ Mintpaw thought.

"PineClan, attack!" Shock coursed through Mintpaw, hearing the yowl. _They got help from PineClan? But how?_ Then she saw Leafstar across the clearing. She was facing Sootsong, Smokesplash, and a tom and she-cat from OakClan. _Oh, no… Featherpaw_ was _right._ Mintpaw forgot the hostile cats around her and raced over to her mother. Featherpaw was suddenly beside her.

"Why, Sootsong? Why, Smokesplash?" Leafstar was asking, her voice low and angry. "Why would you betray your clan?"

Sootsong gave her mother a glare. "I have never loved swimming or fishing. The day I met Stormshade, I realized that OakClan is the clan I should've been born into. Climbing trees is much better than swimming. So, now, I am going to join OakClan." She sat down beside the tom, who had to be Stormshade.

"Fine, then." Leafstar hissed. "You are no longer a member of LakeClan, and you are no longer my daughter." She wrenched her gaze away from the young she-cat, and turned to Smokesplash. "What about you? Do you wish to join OakClan as well?" The leader scowled.

Smokesplash opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the silver she-cat standing behind him did. "Wait. It is not fair for me to make you join OakClan, when I know you will never like it." Then she turned her gaze on Leafstar. "Leafstar, I would like to join LakeClan," she meowed.

"What?!" Flamestar, who had been watching the argument the whole time stopped and stepped forward. The rest of the fighting cats also stopped.

"Father," the silver she-cat meowed. "I am truly sorry, but OakClan will never be my home."

"Silverriver, I accept your request to join LakeClan, on one condition," Leafstar broke in.

"Yes?" Silverriver asked.

"You cannot fight in this war, at least for now."

"That's fine with me." Silverriver said, shrugging.

Flamestar glared at Leafstar. "Well, I do not accept Sootsong into my clan. If Stormshade joins LakeClan, fine. But I do not want a LakeClan warrior to join OakClan."

Stormshade stepped forward. "Then I will join LakeClan," he meowed. Leafstar looked overwhelmed by the craziness of these cats and not pleased at the idea of another cat joining her clan.

"Fine, Sparrowheart, take them home. Put them under guard and come back." She meowed. "If I recall, this battle is not over!" With that, she threw herself at Flamestar, hissing in rage.

Mintpaw found herself facing an apprentice, a grey she-cat. She swiped at the apprentice's face, leaving a cut across her ear. Soon, she had fought the she-cat off. She whirled around to face her opponent, and realized she was staring at her father's eyes.

"Mintpaw!" Thunderstrike gasped. He was limping and bleeding heavily from scratches along his back. "Go get help from Flowerstar! StreamClan!" Then he ran off into the battle, leaving Mintpaw behind.

Not stopping to figure out what to do, Mintpaw ran as fast as she could to the StreamClan border on the opposite side of the territory. Jumping the river, she followed the strongest scents to what she hoped was the camp. She burst through the entrance, which to her surprise wasn't guarded.

"LakeClan!" A ginger she-cat screeched, leaping to her paws. She and a few other cats started to attack Mintpaw.

"Please! I need to speak to Flowerstar!" Mintpaw screeched. "We need help!" Slowly, the cats backed off, bristling.

A ginger she-cat lighter than the one who attacked her, appeared in front of a den. "I am Flowerstar," she meowed calmly. "What brings you to our camp?"

"I'm, um, Mintpaw." Mintpaw mewed.

"Oh, you're one of Leafstar's kits." Flowerstar nodded.

"We're fighting OakClan. But they got help from PineClan and Thunderstrike told me to come here."

The leader dipped her head, "We will come." She turned to look around the clearing. "Darkspots, Shiverwhisker, Mistfeather, Fernspark, Swimspirit, and Breezepaw! We're going to help LakeClan!" The cats she had called were already in the clearing, and quickly came to stand by their leader. Flowerstar touched her nose to Mintpaw's head. "Lead us," she whispered.

"Okay," Mintpaw meowed. She ran out of the camp, through the forest over the border, and back to the waterfall, Flowerstar and her patrol following. When they arrived at the battle, the warriors immediately disappeared into the battling cats.

"Good luck," Flowerstar meowed and ran over to Leafstar. Mintpaw saw Featherpaw fighting a light gray she-cat and ran over to her sister to help.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Mintpaw mewed, swiping her paw across the warrior's side. The she-cat whirled around and slashed Mintpaw in the face with her tail.

"It's okay," Featherpaw replied, shoving the she-cat back. Before she said anything else, Mintpaw heard a blood-chilling scream. The battling cats broke apart and Mintpaw saw a white tom falling to the ground, blood pouring out of his neck.

"Oh, no!" Mintpaw whispered. "What's Honeyfrost going to say?"

 **So, who is dying?**

 **And what's your opinion: Should Smokesplash and Silverriver and Sootsong and Stormshade have kits?**

 **Can I get six reviews?**


	6. Feather: The Hardships of War

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed! I always appreciate reviews, so please review!**

 **Here's what you have been waiting for, the next chapter! (I hope you have been!)**

Chapter 4: **_Featherpaw_**

As Featherpaw had expected, Honeyfrost was horrified. When they returned, she ran across the clearing and sat down beside Crowtail. Now, the sun was setting and she was still sitting beside him. Sootsong, Smokesplash, Silverriver, and Stormshade were being kept in the apprentices' den, guarded by Petaldrop.

"Featherpaw, are you hurt?" Ivybreeze asked. She was still treating injuries from the battle, even though they had been back since sunhigh. Willowwind had broken a leg, and Doveheart had a neck wound, but other than that there were no serious injuries.

"Not really," Featherpaw replied. Some of her fur had been torn out, but she didn't have any scratches or bites.

"Go to sleep," Ivybreeze suggested. "It's been a hard day for everyone." Featherpaw nodded and padded to the elders' den, where she would be sleeping until Leafstar chose where to put the cats who were in the apprentices' den.

…

It had been two moons since the first battle. Every few days, there seemed to be bloodshed. Fawnlight and Mossfang had both died in the battles, and after the battle yesterday, Slatestorm and Rowanstem were very badly hurt. Featherpaw's new mentor was Sparrowheart and until Slatestorm was better, Mintpaw would be mentored by Petaldrop. The clan was getting smaller and smaller, and with so few warriors, Leafstar had given Sootsong, Smokesplash, Silverriver, and Stormshade permission to be full warriors of the clan once again, though some cats didn't trust them. It was almost leafbare and the clan was going hungry.

Now, Featherpaw carried her prey—a scrawny squirrel—back to camp. The lake was frozen, and they couldn't fish. "Featherpaw!" Silverriver called as she walked into camp. The silver she-cat was very friendly, as it turned out, and seemed to like LakeClan.

"Hi!" Featherpaw meowed, her voice muffled by the squirrel.

"Guess what?" Silverriver's eyes were glowing. "I'm expecting kits!"

"That's great!" Featherpaw purred. "If we need anything in this clan, it's more cats!" Willowwind was also expecting kits; they were Slatestorm's.

"True," Silverriver agreed. "Great StarClan, it seems like we lose a cat or two every battle!"

"Are you happy you joined LakeClan?" Featherpaw asked.

Silverriver nodded. "I've always loved the water. And I wasn't very close to my clan, so I don't have much of a problem fighting them," she explained. _Wow! This cat really wasn't going to have a good life in OakClan!_ Featherpaw thought, surprised.

Featherpaw stepped toward the fresh-kill pile. "Got to go, bye!" she meowed, then dropped her catch and padded to Sparrowheart, who was eating a very small mouse.

He looked at the meager pile and sighed, "go out again, Featherpaw. For so early in leafbare, there's hardly any prey."

"Okay," Featherpaw sighed.

She left the camp again, this time finding a nest of sleeping mice. They were scrawny, but there were seven or eight, so if she caught something else, it would be a good amount. Before they knew what was happening, Featherpaw had killed all the mice. She scraped dirt over them and continued through the forest. Near the waterfall, she saw a small trout swimming in the lake. _Yum!_ She thought. _I didn't know there would be fish when it's so cold!_ The lake was very cold and even though she only had her paw in the water for a second, she felt it start to go numb. Dropping the trout, she started to lick her paw, and finally, it became warmer. _Mouse-dung, I lost the trout!_ She thought. She padded back along the border, hoping to scent more prey.

Instead, she scented an OakClan patrol. Wanting to get away from the rival clan, she broke into a run. Unfortunately, she swerved the wrong way to avoid a bramble bush and ended up caught in brambles on OakClan territory.

"Hey! I scent LakeClan!" called a voice that sounded like Graypaw. _I'm dead!_ Featherpaw thought, struggling to get free, but first the patrol found her.

"You're coming back to camp with us," Nettlestep growled, dragging her out of the bush. Featherpaw winced as his sharp claws dug into her skin.

"I'm sorry… it was an accident," she stammered. "I-I got stuck!"

"Tough," Dapplefall snarled. Featherpaw sighed and padded with the patrol back to the OakClan camp.

"What have we here?" Flamestar asked as soon as they walked in.

Nettlestep mewed, "We found her in our territory."

"I got stuck in a bramble bush!" Featherpaw protested, but a hard look from Flamestar silenced her.

"Lightmist!" he called to a light gray she-cat sitting nearby. "Put her in the small cave at the edge of camp and guard her."

"Yes, Flamestar," Lightmist muttered, trotting over to Featherpaw. "Come on," she sighed directing the black apprentice to the cave.

When they got there, Lightmist shoved Featherpaw into the cave and was silent for a while. Then she meowed, "You're Smokesplash's sister, aren't you?"

Featherpaw bristled. "I don't think that's any of your business. How do you know him?"

"I met him before Silverriver. He was supposed to choose me."

"Oh, well, Silverriver does seem much nicer than you, so I can see why he didn't." Featherpaw knew it was probably not good to provoke her guard like this, but she wanted to get a reaction from the hostile she-cat.

"If you want to get home alive, I would watch what you say," Lightmist growled, not looking at her. Sighing, Featherpaw closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

…

Featherpaw had been in the OakClan camp for a day when her clan came to rescue her.

"LakeClan, attack!" Thunderstrike yowled. Featherpaw ran past her guard, who was Puddletail, and found her father.

"Featherpaw!" He gasped. "LakeClan, we've got her!" he yowled and the cats surged back out of the camp.

"How did you find me?" Featherpaw asked while they ran back to their territory.

Thunderstrike meowed, "Sparrowheart found your catch yesterday, and assumed you'd forgotten it and gone home. This morning, he went to get you from your den and you weren't there so we followed your trail to the OakClan camp and found you."

…

When they returned to the camp, every cat crowded around Featherpaw, asking her what the OakClan camp was like, if it was scary, if they hurt her, and lots of other things.

"Featherpaw!" Sparrowheart trotted out of the Warriors den. "You and Mintpaw are going to have a hunting assessment. Petaldrop and Mintpaw are waiting for us in the training clearing."

"Okay!" Featherpaw meowed excitedly. Since she had spent most of her time in OakClan sitting in the cave, she wasn't tired and wanted to stretch her legs, so she ran ahead of her mentor, out of camp. Soon, she got to the clearing, with Sparrowheart right behind her.

Petaldrop looked up at them. "Good, you're here," she meowed. "Sparrowheart, explain the rules to them."

Sparrowheart dipped his head to the older warrior. "You each need to catch four pieces of prey by sunset, so you have plenty of time if you use it wisely, and you must have two kinds of prey. For example, catching four mice doesn't pass." He paused to take a breath. "But if you catch four mice, just catch something else and you've passed with extra points! If you do well you can go to the gathering tonight. Start now," he finished. _I really want to go to the gathering!_ Featherpaw thought.

Featherpaw trotted away from the clearing towards the StreamClan border. She was _not_ going to risk being caught by OakClan again. Soon she picked up the scent of a water vole. Placing her paws down lightly, she walked closer to the border and saw the creature drinking water out of the stream. Not wanting to risk it hearing her, the gray tabby apprentice took a huge leap—leaps were something she was good at—and landed on the vole's back. She gave it a killing bite and carried it to the roots of a tree, where she would pick it up later. Then she caught a squirrel, which was surprisingly plump, and two more water voles.

Featherpaw looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, so she picked up everything she caught and walked back to the training clearing. Sparrowheart was there and his eyes lit up when he saw her prey.

"Good job!" he purred. "Looks like you'll go to the gathering."

…

Featherpaw wished Mintpaw was coming to the gathering with her, but her sister hadn't been able to find four pieces of prey and didn't pass. She had only one friend in the other clans, Breezepaw, and he would probably be a warrior soon, so it didn't matter. Graypaw and Streampaw were both in enemy clans.  
Featherpaw looked around the clearing on the island. She saw Willowwind near the front, and decided to go over there. The leaders were just beginning when she sat down next to the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Hi," Willowwind meowed.

"Hi," Featherpaw answered.

Leafstar spoke first. "Willowwind and Silverriver are expecting Slatestorm's and Smokesplash's kits," she began. Featherpaw saw Flamestar flinch at the mention of his daughter. "Despite the cold weather, we are finding enough prey." That was sort of true; every cat in LakeClan was thinner than they had been, but no cat went to bed without having eaten, so they were finding enough food.

"If you've finished," Flamestar growled, stepping forward on his branch. "Firespring is expecting Puddletail's kits and we, also, are finding plenty of food in the cold weather. That's all." _Hmm,_ Featherpaw thought, _doesn't he want to talk about how many of his cats are dying in the war?_ Even though every clan was losing cats, OakClan was currently the smallest clan.

Brackenstar spoke next. "Our apprentice, Jumppaw, has become a warrior and is now known as Jumpfern."

"Jumpfern! Jumpfern!" The clans cheered Jumpfern's name. The brown tabby tom was sitting on the opposite side of the clearing from Featherpaw and she was not able to see him.

"And we also have a new warrior, Breezeheart," Flowerstar meowed.

"Breezeheart! Breezeheart!" Featherpaw saw the black warrior duck his head, embarrassed.

Suddenly, two cats burst through the bracken into the clearing. "Ivybreeze!" It was Sootsong. "I think Slatestorm is dying!" Her voice was full of panic. Stormshade, who was with her, worked his claws into the ground anxiously.

Willowwind raced over to them, her eyes brimming with worry. _Oh,_ Featherpaw realized. _She's expecting Slatestorm's kits! What will she do if he dies? Please don't die, Slatestorm!_ Featherpaw prayed to StarClan. Ivybreeze ran after them and the four disappeared across the tree bridge.

* * *

 **I tried to delete that line, but it really likes being there, so my apologies.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to start doing QOTC (Question Of The Chapter).**

 **QOTC**

Is Slatestorm going to die?

 **Also, if you read the allegiances update, you know that I have a lot of queens expecting kits. I need OC's. Please tell me full name, appearance and gender. There are going to be a lot of kits to name. If you are not okay with your cat dying, please tell me, but some of them will have to die, so try not to get too attached.**

 **Finally, please review! I really appreciate every review I get! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D**


	7. Mint: The Vision

**So, I only got two OC's. Thank you, Nightmarefoxwitch! I still need OC's, a lot of them. So many kits! :D**

 **Anyway, please review. No one answered the QOTC! :( And I know this chapter is shorter than all the others, but it has its reasons!  
I will try to update tomorrow, but I am really busy, and if I don't update tomorrow, I definitely can't on Saturday, so sorry to make you wait.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: **_Mintpaw_**

(Half a moon after the gathering)

"Mintpaw! You need to twist or you fall flat on your face!" Rowanstem meowed. After Slatestorm had died, the night of the gathering, Rowanstem had become Mintpaw's mentor when he healed from his injuries. He was a horrible mentor. Unlike Slatestorm, he was strict, impatient, and acted like a senior warrior. He woke Mintpaw up at dawn every morning, then worked her until it was dark, with only one break, at sunhigh.

"I know that!" Mintpaw snapped.

"Well you're not acting like you know it!" Rowanstem growled. "Try again."

So Mintpaw tried again. She reared up on her hind legs and twisted around to strike her fore-paws across Rowanstem's back. But he stepped to the side and she fell flat on her face. Again.

"I twisted!" Mintpaw growled, standing up. "And yet, I end up on my face!"

Rowanstem sighed. "You need to prepare for your enemy to move! We've been working on this since I started mentoring you. It's almost as if you're one of those clumsy OakClan cats!"

Mintpaw felt the fur along her spine bristle. "Silverriver and Stormshade are not clumsy! They just don't know how to fight in water yet! Besides, they're your clanmates, you shouldn't talk about them like that."

"I should not be expected to treat cats from the clan we are at war with like clanmates," Rowanstem scoffed. "And, you gave me a great idea. Let's go try this move in the lake, seeing as you can't do it on land."

"The lake!" Mintpaw sputtered. "It's leaf-bare! I'll freeze!"

"Not if you move around, you won't," her mentor replied. "Let's go!" He ran through the trees, leaving Mintpaw no choice but to follow him.

…

"The water is freezing!" Mintpaw complained. She waded in so that it reached her shoulders.

"Just start practicing the move! That way, if you fall on your face, it will be softer," Rowanstem snapped. Mintpaw glared at him. The tom was sitting on the shore, not getting soaked in a cold lake in leaf-bare! _If I was Featherpaw, I would argue with him!_ But she wasn't Featherpaw, so, grumbling, Mintpaw started to practice the move. The first few times, she fell flat on her face in the water, unable to balance her front paws on the penetrable surface. But then she managed to do it once, and she kept doing it, with almost no error, until dusk had come and gone.

"We can go back to camp now!" Rowanstem yelled. _Finally!_ Mintpaw thought. _I think I might freeze! I bet it's going to freeze soon, and then he won't be able to make me go in the lake!_ A smirk appeared on her face at the thought. She bounded out of the water, shivering.

The black she-cat followed her mentor back to camp in silence. Leafstar was standing in the clearing, her eyes glittering with annoyance.

"Where have you been?" she asked when they walked in. Her gaze passed over her soaked daughter. "And Mintpaw—did you fall into the lake or something?" She ran over to Mintpaw and started to lick her fur dry.

Mintpaw shook her head. "Rowanstem made me practice battle moves in the lake," she explained. Leafstar looked up from Mintpaw's pelt.

"Mintpaw," she meowed, her voice cold and her eyes like chips of ice. "Go ask Ivybreeze for something so that you don't get sick. Rowanstem, why don't we talk in my den?"

"Fine," Rowanstem meowed. His eyes flashed angrily. Ignoring him, Mintpaw padded to the medicine den.

"Ivybreeze?" she meowed, padding in. A grey tabby head appeared from behind the lichen curtain that was in front of the herb store.

"Mintpaw! What do you need?" Ivybreeze looked at her wet pelt. "Did you go swimming?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Rowanstem made me practice battle moves in the lake. Leafstar sent me so that I won't get sick." Mintpaw explained, again, why she was so wet.

"Oh… here." Ivybreeze grabbed a few leaves of feverfew at Mintpaw's paws. "And—" The medicine cat went back into the herb store— "if you do have a fever, this will help." Mintpaw recognized the herb dropped next to the feverfew as borage.

"Thank you," she meowed, eating the disgusting herbs. She was about to leave when Ivybreeze fell to the ground.

"When water goes against wood, the clans will fall… saved only by feather falling on mint…" The medicine cat's voice was mysterious and whispery, as if another cat was speaking through her. _A vision?_ Trying not to freak out, Mintpaw backed out of the den and ran across the clearing to her mother's den. Snow was starting to fall and she shivered. Leafstar was still awake, washing her pelt, but Thunderstrike was fast asleep.

"Mintpaw," Leafstar meowed warmly. "Shouldn't you be in your nest?"

"Well, err, yes," Mintpaw stammered. "But when I was leaving Ivybreeze's den, she started muttering crazy nonsense and fell to the floor."

Understanding and alarm flashed in Leafstar's eyes. "I'll go see her. Go to sleep." She touched her muzzle to the black apprentice's head and left the den. Yawning, Mintpaw padded to her den and curled up in her nest. Featherpaw was fast asleep, but closing her eyes, Mintpaw's mind kept replaying the memory of Ivybreeze collapsing to the ground, and she knew sleep would be a long time coming.

 **So, yes, it's short, but like I said, it has its reasons.**

 **QOTC**

What is Leafstar going to do to Rowanstem?

 **Come on, answer the question! I want to know. Haha I'm so desperate for reviews :P**

 **And don't forget, I need OC's!**

 **~Hazelflight**


	8. Feather: A Revelation

**Okay, so here's chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long to update, but like I said, Friday and Saturday were really busy! Yesterday, I wrote a story I am hoping to get published in a magazine, so I didn't work on this very much. Anyway, here it is!**

Chapter 6: **_Featherpaw_**

"Mintpaw! Wake up!" Featherpaw poked her sister with a paw. Mintpaw rolled over and groaned.

"Rowanstem, let me sleep a little longer!" she meowed.

Featherpaw held back her laughter. "Mintpaw! Wake up! I am Featherpaw, your sister!"

Mintpaw gasped awake. "Did I miss training? What time is it? Oh no!" She clambered out of her nest and ran into the clearing. Rolling her eyes, Featherpaw bounded after her sister.

"Mintpaw! Come on! Are you still asleep? Leafstar and Ivybreeze want to see us!" Featherpaw pushed her sister in the direction of their mother's den.

Mintpaw blinked. "Oh, sorry, I went to sleep really late last night. Rowanstem made me go in the lake!"

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about him anymore," Featherpaw smirked. She glanced at the elders' den. Rowanstem was carrying a bunch of moss in his jaws and another under his chin.

"Leafstar put him back on apprentice duties?" Mintpaw purred. "But why?"

"Because he made his apprentice swim in a lake in leaf-bare," Featherpaw mewed. "Not to mention the fact that his apprentice is Leafstar's daughter!" She waved her tail happily.

"Who's my mentor then?" Mintpaw asked as they padded into Leafstar's den.

Leafstar sighed, having heard her question, "We don't have many options. I've decided that even though you and Mintpaw have not been apprentices for as long as you should be, and haven't had an assessment, you need to become warriors. We'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh." Mintpaw and Featherpaw exchanged amazed glances.

"But that isn't all we need to tell you," Ivybreeze interrupted. "The night you were born was a half-moon. I was at the moonpool. My mentor came to me and said, 'War is coming,' then, a few moons later, I had a vision. I saw a feather falling on a leaf of mint. We realized that you two are destined to save us. Hence the vision I had last night, Mintpaw."

"Yeah, well, we, err, we kind of already knew," Featherpaw stammered.

Ivybreeze's eyes widened. "Oh, okay, then." She padded out of Leafstar's den.

Leafstar stared at them for a few heartbeats. "I don't care how you knew, but now you really know, so don't take this lightly. You may go."

"Thank you, mother," the two apprentices mewed, padding out of the den.

…

"Featherpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Featherbreeze. StarClan honors your determination and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of LakeClan." Leafstar rested her muzzle on Featherbreeze's head and the new warrior licked her mother's shoulder. Then she padded over to her sister, now named Mintleaf.

"Mintleaf, Featherbreeze!" The clan cheered the names of the new warriors.

Mintleaf purred, "we're warriors!"

Leafstar's voice rose above the cheering cats, "Mintleaf and Featherbreeze will keep a silent vigil tonight, guarding the camp. But first, we need to make three new apprentices. Hollykit, Stonekit, Creekkit, come forward." Leafstar apprenticed Hollypaw to Doveheart, Stonepaw to Petaldrop, and Creekpaw to Sootsong. _I guess she's gotten over Sootsong's betrayal_ , Featherbreeze thought, pleased. The three apprentices trotted happily out of camp with their mentors.

"I didn't know they were six moons," Mintleaf whispered to her sister.

Featherbreeze shrugged, "They might not be. I mean, look at us! We're only nine moons and we're warriors!"

…

At some point in the middle of the night, Featherbreeze heard a shriek from the nursery, immediately followed by another. She waited for one of the queens to come out, but neither did, so Featherbreeze got up and trotted to Ivybreeze's den.

"Ivybreeze!" she whispered. "Either Willowwind or Silverriver is kitting."

"Hmm?" The medicine cat opened her eyes and looked around. Then she caught sight of Featherbreeze and leaped up. "Oh! Go back to guarding. I'm awake." Ivybreeze grabbed a few herbs in her jaws and ran to the nursery.

Featherbreeze yawned and padded back to the entrance. Mintleaf was sitting near the entrance, but she looked very relaxed. _Oh, StarClan, Mintleaf! You're asleep._ She prodded her sister with a paw and the black she-cat opened her eyes. Looking around, they widened, and she mouthed _sorry!_

Featherbreeze shrugged and went back to staring into the forest. She saw a glimmering thing move and she nudged Mintleaf. Her sister gasped and ran into the forest. She came back a moment later.

"OakClan!" She whispered and ran into the camp, and to Leafstar's den. Leafstar and Thunderstrike appeared from it, their eyes glowing in the dark.

"Featherbreeze!" Thunderstrike called quietly. "Go wake up all the warriors, but be quiet. We're going to surprise these cats." He ran to the elders' den and came out with Softfur and Embertail. They trotted to the back of the camp, which had secret caves, used to hide the clan in emergencies.

"Warriors, wake up! OakClan is attacking!" Featherbreeze meowed, padding into the den. Most of the warriors leapt up, except for Petaldrop and Stormshade. Other cats roused them and they all stumbled out into the clearing, fur bristling. Hearing noise in the nursery, Smokesplash broke away from the group and ran to the nursery. Featherbreeze followed him and saw both Willowwind and Silverriver curled around litters of kits. _Wow! They both kitted? The clan will finally have the most warriors we've had since the war started!_ Featherbreeze thought, staring at the ten kits who were fast asleep. Ivybreeze was sitting near the entrance.

"Featherbreeze! Smokesplash! What are you doing?" she asked.

Smokesplash twitched his tail. "Is it really so hard not to tell me when my kits are born?" he snapped.

Featherbreeze slapped her tail over his mouth. "OakClan's attacking," she informed Ivybreeze. "We're going to surprise them."

The grey tabby bristled. "Get some cat to guard the nursery," she ordered and shooed them out of the den. Smokesplash stayed at the entrance, eyes glowing with happiness. _He has five kits now! No wonder he's so happy!_ Snorting in amusement, she went back to the gathered group of warriors.

"Here's the plan," Leafstar was meowing. "We're going to form a line across the front of the camp, except at the entrance, and, thinking there's no guard, the cats will come streaming in. The cats that make it past the front line will be intercepted when they reach a den. Petaldrop, Sootsong, Sparrowheart, Rowanstem, and Mintleaf, you are the front line. Featherbreeze and Stormshade, warriors' den. Anyone else go to the nursery. Thunderstrike and I will be up here and we will jump down onto any cat who passes underneath."

Featherbreeze ran to the warriors' den, with Stormshade following. She chose a spot just beside the crack in the hollow tree that made the den and sat down. Stormshade sat on the other side. Then she saw the first cat come into camp.

"LakeClan, attack!" Leafstar yowled. The cats at the front line leapt on the tom and the others followed him. Soon, they were all fighting.

As more cats came in, Featherbreeze caught sight of Flamestar. He was staying at the edge, creeping towards the nursery. _He's here for Silverriver!_ Featherbreeze realized. She was about to run after him, but she was distracted by the sight of Shiningmask padding toward the warriors' den. Signaling to Stormshade, she attacked the deputy and started hitting her, claws unsheathed. Stormshade did the same thing, and they drove her toward the entrance. When Featherbreeze was sure Stormshade would win, she ran to the nursery. Doveheart and Smokesplash were fighting Flamestar, but the leader pushed through them into the nursery. Featherbreeze ran in after him, her fur spiking.

"Flamestar!" Silverriver gasped, seeing her father.

"Silverriver, I see you kitted," Flamestar meowed. "I've come to bring you home."

"No!" The queen hissed, getting out of her nest. "This is my home!" She lurched herself at the ginger tom and he just stared at her, his eyes huge. _He won't fight his daughter,_ Featherbreeze realized. _But he will fight me!_ Flamestar was already turning on her, ignoring Silverriver.

"This is all your fault!" he screeched. Smokesplash and Doveheart, who'd been watching, lurched forward. Flamestar's gaze connected with Smokesplash's, "No, wait, it's yours." His voice was quiet and icy and every cat stayed still. Then the angry leader attacked Smokesplash, his eyes glowing with rage. Smokesplash fought back, but Flamestar was so angry, there was nothing he could do. Featherbreeze tried to attack Flamestar, but he kicked her away, sending her spinning across the den.

"Father, no!" Silverriver shrieked. She leapt onto his back and he stayed upright, but didn't attempt to kick her off.

"Your mother would be ashamed!" Flamestar growled. Silverriver slid off his back, looking shocked. Ivybreeze froze in place, her eyes flashing. _Wait, what? Isn't Firespring Silverriver's mother?_

"You know she wouldn't," Silverriver replied. "After all, don't you think she wants me to be in her clan, after you stole me for your own clan?"

Flamestar looked startled. "What do you mean? Firespring is your mother! Firespring, an OakClan cat!"

"No. Firespring is my foster mother, because when you needed a mate in your clan, she was willing. Now I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Silverriver licked a paw. "Firespring never loved you. She was loyal to me, as my foster mother, and told me the truth about my family. I have always known the truth!"

 **I hope you liked the chapter! If you plan on giving me OC's for kits, just know that they will not be in LakeClan. I have decided on all those names.**

 **QOTC**

Who is Silverriver's mother?

 **I feel like this should be pretty easy if you paid attention to the chapter, but if you get it wrong, I won't think you're a mousebrain! :P**

 **Anyway, please review and if you want to give OC's, all I need is full name, gender, and appearance. Family and personality are fine too, I'm just saying I don't need it, so if you don't want to take time on that, you don't have to! :)**


	9. Mint: There's Always More to Do

**Hi! I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I am on vacation this week and my school starts in a couple weeks, so I will probably update only once a week. Sorry!**

 **Thank you so much to my only reviewer on the previous chapter, HEATHERSTORM! She is one of my friends, so please check out her bio.**

 **Finally, please please review! My goal on this chapter is five reviews, and I am much more encouraged to continue if I get those reviews.**

 **Now here is the chapter!**

Chapter 7: **_Mintleaf_**

Mintleaf watched the last warrior stumble out of camp. "They're gone," she sighed. She heard voices in the nursery and ran over to it.

She walked in and gasped. Silverriver was glaring at Flamestar, who was apparently still there. Every few seconds, she would cast a glance at Ivybreeze.

"What is going on?" Mintleaf asked.

Ivybreeze stepped forward. "I think we should leave Willowwind and her kits in peace. Let's go outside." Her voice was tight and she looked like she would rather go hide in her den. The cats who had been in the nursery followed her out, even Willowwind. _This must be very interesting if she's leaving the kits._

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Leafstar asked. "Why is Flamestar still here?" She bounded to the center of the clearing. The rest of the clan, including the elders, gathered around to know what was going on.

Featherbreeze stepped forward. "Flamestar was arguing with Silverriver about how she should go back to OakClan. Then he meowed, 'Your mother would be ashamed!' and Ivybreeze and Silverriver looked horrified. Silverriver meowed, 'You know she wouldn't, after all, don't you think she wants me to be in her clan, after you stole me for your own clan?'"

Leafstar gave Flamestar a long look. "I think you'd better go," she meowed, her voice laced with meaning. _I still don't understand!_ Mintleaf thought. _Isn't Firespring Silverriver's mother?_

"Fine," Flamestar meowed. He padded out of the camp.

Leafstar glanced at the warriors around her. The apprentices were sitting at the edge of the group. "Hollypaw, Stonepaw, Creekpaw, go make sure they've all left," she ordered.

"But we—" Hollypaw started, silenced by a look from Leafstar. "Okay," she muttered and the apprentices ran out of the camp.

"Ivybreeze," Leafstar growled. "Care to say anything?"

The medicine cat dipped her head. "I understand that I broke the medicine cat code and the warrior code, and I accept whatever punishment you give me." _Wait, is Ivybreeze Silverriver's mother?_

Smokesplash dared to speak what Mintleaf was thinking. "Wait—you mean Ivybreeze is Silverriver's _mother?_ " the tom asked, pushing through the crowd.

Leafstar was silent for a few heartbeats. Then she meowed, "Ivybreeze is, or was, Flamestar's mate and Ivybreeze's mother. And, Ivybreeze, am I to think that since Firespring pretended to be Silverriver's mother, she also knows of this?"

"Yes, Leafstar," Ivybreeze murmured.

"Silverriver," Leafstar continued, "I'm sure there is more to this story. Why don't you tell us?" She didn't sound angry at the young she-cat, just curious.

Silverriver blinked. "Flamestar lied to me about my mother. He told me it was Firespring. Just now, right after I told him I knew he stole me, he said, 'What do you mean? Firespring is your mother! Firespring, an OakClan cat!' and I told him I knew she wasn't. I said, 'No. Firespring is my foster mother, because when you needed a mate in your clan, she was willing. Now I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Firespring never loved you. She was loyal to me, as my foster mother, and told me the truth about my family. I have always known the truth!' and everything I said is true." The clan was silent for a few heartbeats.

"Is it true that you were stolen?" Leafstar asked.

"Yes," Silverriver meowed. "Ivybreeze didn't give me to OakClan. And the reason I joined LakeClan with Smokesplash is that I knew I belonged here."

"This conversation is over," Leafstar announced. "Ivybreeze, I can't force you to step down from medicine cat, because we won't have one. But, when you get an apprentice, and your apprentice becomes a full medicine cat, you will be forced to step down."

"Fine," Ivybreeze murmured and slipped into her den. "If any cat is badly injured, come see me. Otherwise it can wait until morning," she meowed, ducking her head back out. Gradually, all the cats in the clearing went to their dens; it wasn't dawn yet and every cat had to be exhausted. Only Mintleaf and Featherbreeze remained.

"Are we supposed to be guarding?" Mintleaf wondered aloud.

"Probably," Featherbreeze sighed. But she didn't move. "We can guard here."

"Okay," Mintleaf yawned. For the remainder of the night, she and Featherbreeze would prod each other occasionally to make sure they didn't fall asleep.

…

"Mintleaf, Featherbreeze!" Thunderstrike was padding towards them. "Go get some sleep," he meowed. "It's pretty much dawn and cats are starting to wake up." _Thank StarClan!_ Mintleaf thought. _I'm about to fall asleep._ She stumbled into the warriors' den and found an empty patch of moss. Yawning, the black she-cat lay down and instantly fell asleep.

…

Mintleaf yawned. _What time is it?_ She wondered. She got out of her nest in the warriors' den and slipped out of the entrance. Featherbreeze was still fast asleep. It was just past sunhigh, which meant she had slept half the day. She looked around the clearing. Silverriver, Willowwind and the kits were sitting outside the nursery. The kits were all playing together, in a big heap.

"Silverriver, Willowwind!" she called, trotting over to them. The queens looked over at her.

"Hi, Mintleaf," Willowwind purred. "Have you come to meet the kits?"

Mintleaf nodded and asked, "what are their names?"

"Kits!" Silverriver called. The ten kits split into two groups and trotted back to their mothers.

"The calico she-cat is Tanglekit, the dark grey tom is Slatekit, the brown-red she-cat is Finchkit, and the tom who looks just like her is Robinkit. The last one is Wrenkit," Willowwind replied, pointing with her tail at each kit.

Silverriver pushed her kits toward Mintleaf. "The brown tabby tom is Oakkit, the smaller white she-cat is Frostkit, the brown tabby she-cat is Leafkit, the other white she-cat is Snowkit, and the black tom is Stormkit," she meowed.

"A lot of kits," Mintleaf commented. She looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to block out the sun. "I think it's going to snow," she meowed.

Willowwind nodded briskly. "We're going to take the kits inside," she meowed. "Come visit later!" Mintleaf meowed a quick goodbye to the queens and padded back to the warriors' den while the first snowflakes of the storm began to fall. She sat down in her nest, but as she started to groom herself, Ivybreeze stuck her head into the den.

"Wake Featherbreeze," she ordered Mintleaf. Mintleaf looked at her gray tabby sister who was still fast asleep. Ivybreeze left the den whispering, "We need to talk."

 **Well it wasn't that exciting a chapter, in my opinion, but hey, it was necessary! Now for the question of the day!**

 **QOTC**

What particular reason does Ivybreeze have for needing to talk to Mintleaf and Featherbreeze?

 **So there is the question! Now I am going to let you in on a little secret. I haven't completely decided why, so if I like your idea, I will use it!**

 **Like I said before, I am much more encouraged to continue if I get reviews, even if they aren't positive!**

 **I am going to try to update once more this week, and if I don't next week.**


	10. Feather: Finally, an Idea

**So far I have gotten three reviews on my previous chapter! Thank you NightmareTheFoxWitch, SunshineGirl99, and Golden-Tailed Hawk! I also got a review from MyLastDarkWish20 on an earlier chapter, so thank you, too!**

 **I am very grateful for any reviews, even if they are not positive, so please review! (Just no flames please)**

 **Anyway, I am updating even though I didn't get five reviews yet, because who wants to wait?! :D**

 **Finally, please review and here is the next chapter! And by the way, it is a short one. Sorry!**

Chapter 8: **_Featherbreeze_**

"Did you have to wake us up?" Featherbreeze groaned, following Ivybreeze into Leafstar's den.

"I've been awake for ages! It was time for you to stop being so lazy!" Mintleaf purred. Featherbreeze rolled her eyes and gave her sister a shove. The black she-cat crashed into the steadily growing bank of snow just outside Leafstar's den. "Hey!" she sputtered.

Leafstar, hearing the commotion, padded out of the den. "Behave yourselves," she snapped. "If you want, I can put you two on apprentice duties with Rowanstem."

"We're good, thanks," Featherbreeze muttered. She wasn't going to be back on apprentice duties her first day of being a warrior! Mintleaf nodded agreement and they both sat down on the ground just inside their mother's den.

"Ivybreeze," Leafstar began. "Why don't you tell them why we wanted to talk to them?"

Ivybreeze dipped her head and meowed, "I had another vision." _Another?_ Featherbreeze thought in annoyance.

"That seems to happen an awful lot," Featherbreeze grumbled with a twitch of her tail. "Well? What did it say?"

"Featherbreeze, you don't speak to your medicine cat like that," Leafstar meowed impatiently. "But, yes Ivybreeze, please do tell them what it said." _Oh, so you already know._

Ivybreeze nodded. "Sparklestar came to me. She said, 'Time is running out. If the clans are not to fall, leaves and birds must bring them together.' Then she took a long pause and said, 'The waterfall belongs to none. When that is realized, this war is done.'"

Mintleaf narrowed her eyes. "Then we just give up the waterfall, get OakClan to agree that no clan needs it and we're done, right?"

"No," Ivybreeze replied. "We can't get them to agree to that. It will put the clans at even more disagreement. You two are leaves and birds. You need to convince the clans, but without telling them about any visions or prophecies." For a while no cat spoke. Then Leafstar stood up.

"It's almost sunset. I need to get reports from the patrols and I am leading the sunset patrol. Featherbreeze, you are on it. Mintleaf, you lead a hunting patrol." The leader mewed, padding out of the den.

Mintleaf looked startled. "Me? But I just became a warrior!"

Leafstar shrugged. "So? Take Smokesplash, Sootsong, and Creekpaw."

"Okay," Mintleaf meowed and ran off to find them. The snow was still falling steadily, and looking at the tiny fresh-kill pile, Featherbreeze doubted they'd find much.

"Doveheart! Hollypaw! Honeyfrost!" Leafstar's yowl broke into Featherbreeze's thoughts. The three cats bounded over from their dens. "I need to talk to Thunderstrike and then we'll go," Leafstar meowed to the patrol.

…

When they reached the border, the snow was falling even harder. "It couldn't have waited until we were in camp to snow so much?" Featherbreeze grumbled.

"At least you're not getting stuck in it!" Hollypaw complained, yanking her legs out of the snow. Featherbreeze held back a purr, watching the apprentice sink into the cold, wet snow.

"Do you think Flamestar and Ivybreeze are still mates?" Featherbreeze caught Honeyfrost whispering to Doveheart behind them.

"I don't think so," Doveheart replied. "I mean, apparently Flamestar stole Silverriver from Ivybreeze when she was a kit."

"But how do we know she was telling the truth?" Honeyfrost mewed.

Doveheart's eyes widened. "You think she's loyal to OakClan and not LakeClan?" At this point, Featherbreeze felt her fur start to bristle.

"Obviously Silverriver isn't loyal to OakClan!" she snapped, turning around. "If she was, she wouldn't be here!"

Leafstar turned around. "Honeyfrost, Doveheart, if you two have nothing better to do than gossip about your clanmates, I can put you on apprentice duties. Rowanstem's almost back to being a warrior, you know, and the apprentices can always use more help." _Wow, she really likes to put cats on apprentice duties!_ Featherbreeze thought holding back a purr.

"We'll stop," Honeyfrost meowed quickly. Doveheart nodded agreement.

"Good," Leafstar meowed. "Doveheart, Hollypaw, you can go down toward the lake and check the borders. Honeyfrost and I will do the middle and, Featherbreeze, you can go towards the top of the territory."

"Sure," Featherbreeze meowed and trotted away from the patrol. _I can't believe they think she's loyal to OakClan!_ the young warrior thought angrily as she walked toward the top border, occasionally setting scent markers where they were stale. _It doesn't make any difference now, she's part LakeClan anyway! And no cat makes such a fuss about Stormshade!_ she silently growled at all the cats who didn't like them.

Suddenly, she realized something. _Maybe it does make a difference…a helpful difference!_ She purred aloud. _We can bring the clans together!_ For the first time since she learned about the prophecy, she felt confident.

 **So, Silverriver is the victim of gossip right now! ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **? But someone is using this to her advantage *cackles mischievously***

 **QOTC**

What exactly is Featherbreeze's idea?

 **Use a lot of detail and I will maybe put some of your idea into the story! Anyway, please review! Bye!**


	11. Mint: The Plan Develops

**So, I know it's been a while since my last update, but I've been really busy. My school starts next Monday and naturally there is a lot to do to prepare. I will try to update again this week, and after that, updates are likely to get more infrequent, but I will still try to update every weekend.**

 **I have decided to start giving shout-outs to the first five reviewers on each chapter, if I even get that many reviews. Even if you don't want a shout-out, or you are a guest, please review! My reviewers mean a lot to me and help encourage me to continue writing (Not that I would stop anyway :))**

 **I don't think I need to say anything else...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: **_Mintleaf_**

Mintleaf was hunting near the top border. She was about to pounce on a scrawny vole when Featherbreeze burst through a bush near her. The vole ran away and Mintleaf cursed silently: _Fox dung!_

"Featherbreeze! That might have been my only chance at catching something!" she complained, turning around.

Featherbreeze shrugged, "Sorry. But this is worth it! I know how we can bring the clans together!"

Mintleaf rolled her eyes. "And how is that, then?"

"We can use cats from other clans to help get cats from other clans to help them bring the clans together and then we'll have the problem solved!"

 _What a perfect idea,_ Mintleaf thought sarcastically. "One, we will never get any cat from OakClan or PineClan, and two, I think that's rushing things a little!"

"You don't get it!" Featherbreeze snapped. "We already have cats from OakClan, and I'm pretty sure we can find some cats in PineClan."

"Okay, who?" Mintleaf challenged.

"Um… Silverriver and Stormshade."

"I meant in PineClan," Mintleaf meowed scathingly. She flicked her tail. "Actually, there are some cats I might be able to convince in PineClan…"

"Who? Who?" Featherbreeze asked, bouncing on her paws.

Mintleaf narrowed her eyes. "I've never actually talked to her. But I hear she isn't very aggressive." She giggled at Featherbreeze's scowl.

"Tell me!" the gray tabby hissed flexing her claws.

"Streampaw."

"Streampaw?" Featherbreeze scoffed. "She's a medicine cat! Besides she's an apprentice, and we have no reason to trust her."

Mintleaf sighed. "We have to try! This was your idea."

…

(The next day)

"I'll get Stormshade and Silverriver to meet us at the waterfall tonight. I have to convince Silverriver to leave the kits, but other than that it should be easy," Featherbreeze meowed. They were sitting in the forest, so that no cat would overhear them.

Mintleaf nodded. "Which one of us is going to PineClan?"

Featherbreeze blinked. "I guess you should go, because I have to go to StreamClan."

"StreamClan! We forgot about StreamClan! Or did we?" she stared at Featherbreeze confused.

"I thought we'd talk to Flowerstar," Featherbreeze explained.

"Flowerstar? She wants the waterfall! She'll never agree!" Mintleaf protested. She stood up. "Why don't we just tell Leafstar? She'd help."

Featherbreeze shook her head firmly. "She'd never let us. We're breaking the warrior code!"

"You plan on strolling into the StreamClan camp and saying, 'Flowerstar! We want to come up with a plan to make the waterfall belong to no clan!'?" Mintleaf snorted. "That's ridiculous!"

"And I suppose you know what to do?" Featherbreeze snarled.

"I know better than to ask Flowerstar!" Mintleaf snapped.

"Then who do you want to ask?" Featherbreeze argued.

"I don't know! I didn't think about StreamClan!" Mintleaf realized she was yelling. She was about to remind Featherbreeze that they had to be quiet when Thunderstrike padded through the trees toward them.

"What in the name of StarClan are you two doing? Didn't I send you on a hunting patrol?" he growled.

"Not much prey anyway," Featherbreeze commented under her breath kicking the snow.

"Are you two trying to prove to us that making warriors early is a bad idea? Because I'm sure Leafstar would be happy to put you back on apprentice duties," Thunderstrike suggested. _Ugh! Not him too!_ Mintleaf thought. _Every cat in this clan likes to put warriors back on apprentice duties!_

"We'll go hunt," Featherbreeze muttered.

"I should think so," Thunderstrike meowed and walked away from them. The two sisters padded through the forest, looking for prey.

Finally, Mintleaf spotted a small squirrel climbing up a tree. She took a few quiet steps forward and leaped at it. She caught it and swiftly killed it.

"Now we can say we hunted," she mumbled around it.

"But we need to figure out what we're doing!" Featherbreeze meowed impatiently.

"Fine. What if we get Blossomleap from StreamClan? She's nice." Mintleaf just wanted to get on with the plan.

"Lots of cats can be called nice! Besides I bet Blossomleap kitted by now. She won't just leave camp with us!" Featherbreeze protested. "Whatever, I'll get Silverriver and Stormshade. You will get Streampaw. Tonight, just after sunset, every cat will be going to sleep. Go then."

"Okay," Mintleaf meowed confidently. "Now let's hunt!"

…

Mintleaf decided to go through StreamClan territory to get to PineClan. That way, if she got caught, she wouldn't be in as much trouble. She ran across the shore as fast as she could, hoping not to be spotted.

"Hey! Mintpaw!" A voice yowled. Mintleaf stumbled to a halt. _I hope there's a gathering soon! No cat knows I'm a warrior!_ She saw Breezeheart hurtling towards her and twitched her tail irritably.

"It's Mint _leaf,_ " she informed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I care. What are you doing on my territory?"

"Does it matter? Our clans are allies!" Mintleaf needed to get to PineClan fast so she would be home before moon-high and this mouse-brained warrior was slowing her down!

"Yes, it does," Breezeheart snapped. "I could tell Flowerstar, she could declare war on you, and against three clans, LakeClan would fall."

"Fine I'll tell you!" Mintleaf snapped. Then it all came out in a rush. "We're trying to unite the clans to stop the war and I need to get to PineClan to find Streampaw and I need to be back before moon-high and I really need to go, so please let me go!"

Breezeheart tilted his head to the side. His eyes lit up. "Fine, I'll let you go," he conceded. Mintleaf felt excitement return to her paws. She jumped up to leave but Breezeheart wasn't done. "I will let you go on one condition."

Feeling deflated, Mintleaf spun back around. "What?"

"You need to let me come with you."

"You want to join us?" Mintleaf was surprised. She didn't really get along with Breezeheart, although he and Featherbreeze were friends. _Is he coming because of her?_ She pushed the thought away. Maybe Breezeheart just wanted to end the war.

"Yes, and if you want to get out of my territory you'll have to let me."

"Fine!" Mintleaf snarled. "Come on." She took off along the shore, with Breezeheart behind her.

…

When they arrived at the PineClan camp, Mintleaf saw a golden pelt sitting in the entrance. _The only golden cats in PineClan are Sunpelt and Squirrelfall… so it's Sunpelt! I heard he falls asleep on guard a lot. I hope that means now!_ She beckoned to Breezeheart and crept closer. Sunpelt was hunched over, his eyes closed.

"We should disguise our scents," Breezeheart whispered.

"There's a patch of garlic near their dirtplace. I saw it when we were coming here. Come on." Mintleaf padded back to the garlic and rolled in it. She sniffed her pelt. _Garlic._ Breezeheart smelled the same and he was wrinkling his nose in disgust.

They walked in silence back to the camp and tiptoed through the entrance, staying as far away from Sunpelt as they could.

Inside the camp, every cat seemed to be asleep. Mintleaf smelled herbs and trotted toward the source. She found herself in what appeared to be the medicine den. She looked around for nests and out of the corner of her eye, saw a pair of blue eyes, glittering in the darkness, staring at her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked that chapter! Again, please review and don't forget, the first five reviewers get shout-outs!**

 **QOTC**

Who is watching them?

 **Answer! I already know who it is, but I still want to know your guess! I am, again, going to remind you to review. I am sure you get bored of my begging, but my story gets so many views! Imagine if half the people who read it reviewed; there'd be 300 something reviews!**

 **I know it's kind of a late, well where I am anyway. Where some of you are, it might be the morning! I have no knowledge of timezones, but I assume that somewhere it's the morning! To those people, good morning!**

 **StarClan, I talk a lot. Bye!**


	12. Feather: Let's Bring The Clans Together

**Finally! I am updating!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Heatherstorm (She is my friend and her story is really good!)**

 **Amberpetal (Actually reviewed on Chapter 4, but still a reviewer so yeah)**

 **Review (Guest)**

 **Cinders Fall (Guest)**

 **Sunshinegirl99 (I am reading their story; its really good)**

Chapter 10: **_Featherbreeze_**

Featherbreeze stared at the distant shore of the lake, hoping to spot Mintleaf on her way back from PineClan. Stormshade and Silverriver were sitting near her, their tails twitching impatiently.

"When is she going to get here?" Stormshade meowed. "I don't know how you convinced me to come here, and if we all get in trouble for this, I'm going to blame it on you!"

"He's right, you know," Silverriver mewed. "I don't want to leave my kits alone for too long. They're only a few days old!"

Featherbreeze whirled around to face them, trying to control her temper. "Look, I know this is not ideal, but as I already explained, you two are from OakClan, and so we need your help. If Mintleaf isn't back by moon-high, you two can go home. For now, just be patient!" She lashed her tail and ran to the tree bridge, hoping to see her sister trotting across, with Streampaw behind her. Instead, she saw small shapes trotting across the tree bridge and heard muffled whispers. Frowning, she padded onto it, and heard a louder meow that sounded a lot like… Snowkit!

The other kits came into sight and Featherbreeze saw that all Silverriver's kits were there. _They're barely a quarter moon old! How did they get this far?_

"Featherbreeze!" Stormkit squeaked. "Frostkit woke up and mama was gone! Where is she? We followed her trail all the way here!"

"Silverriver!" Featherbreeze shouted. The queen ran towards Featherbreeze, her eyes widening when she saw the kits.

"Stormkit, Frostkit, Snowkit, Leafkit, Oakkit, what do you think you're doing? It's snowing!" She looked shocked and alarmed.

"Well, it isn't snowing; there's just snow on the ground, and I could ask the same of you," Frostkit retorted. "Last I checked, you aren't allowed just to leave us alone in the middle of the night!"

"Well—whatever, let's go. I'm sorry, Featherbreeze, but it's almost moon-high and she's not here yet. I need to take the kits back to camp." Silverriver lifted Snowkit, the smallest, by her scruff and nudged her other kits in front of her.

"Wait! I'm sure they'll be here soon!" Featherbreeze yowled after the silver she-cat. Just then, she spotted three cats running along the shore. Green eyes flashed in the darkness and relief spread over Featherbreeze, recognizing her sister's eyes. _Wait… Three cats? There were supposed to be two!_

"Featherbreeze!" Mintleaf yowled. Featherbreeze saw Silverriver stop on the opposite end of the tree-bridge, just as Mintleaf and the other cats ran up to her and her kits. Featherbreeze ran along the tree-bridge, thanking StarClan the snow had melted off it. As she got closer, she saw that the two cats with her sister were Splashpaw and Breezeheart. _What's he doing here?_ she wondered.

"Silverriver, they're here! Please just stay until moon-high!" Featherbreeze begged. The silver she-cat shook her head.

"I want to help, I really do. But I need to take the kits back to camp. I'm sorry." With that, Silverriver picked Snowkit up and nudged the rest of the kits in front of her. Featherbreeze watched them disappear into the forest, and exchanged a glance with Mintleaf.

The black she-cat stared after the queen. "I wasn't sure you'd convince her to come at all," she commented. "Breezeheart came," she added and padded onto the tree bridge.

"Why?"

"Featherbreeze, use your brain! I was _in his territory!_ Is it that unlikely that I would've seen a StreamClan cat?"

Featherbreeze was still confused. "You got out of this by making him come?"

"No, I forced her to let me come," Breezeheart smirked.

"Why did you want to come?" Featherbreeze asked.

"Because I wanted to know what you're doing. And what's with all these questions anyway?" Breezeheart glared at her, his eyes glittering with annoyance.

"Yeah, Featherbreeze, great StarClan, don't you want more cats to help us?" Mintleaf snapped.

Featherbreeze didn't have an answer for that, except, _Why are you defending him?_ So, she just stepped off the tree bridge and trotted back to Stormshade.

"Finally!" he snapped. "I'm on dawn patrol tomorrow!"

"We are trying to bring the clans together," Featherbreeze meowed, ignoring Stormshade. "Does any of you have clanmates who would help us?"

Streampaw looked thoughtful. "Squirrelfall has never been pleased about the war and Jumpfern would help me, I think."

"Blossomleap might help. Her kits, too," Breezeheart meowed.

Even Stormshade meowed, "Firespring might help if Silverriver asks her."

"Great!" Featherbreeze meowed. "On the night after the next half-moon, bring all the cats you can convince to come here." All the cats nodded and Breezeheart and Streampaw left. Stormshade followed them.

"That was successful," Mintleaf meowed, looking reluctant.

Featherbreeze smirked. "I knew it would work!" She turned to leave but the scent of PineClan stopped her. "Do you smell PineClan?" she whispered, freezing in place.

"Yes," Mintleaf meowed. "Streampaw, a PineClan cat, was just here. Of course there is PineClan scent!"

Featherbreeze shook her head. "There is a PineClan cat, and he's still here!" Then a brown tabby tom jumped down from a tree, smirking.

 **So it's really short... sorry. I don't love it, but it gets us to the next chapter which will be more exciting!**

 **QOTC**

Why is Mintleaf defending Breezeheart?

Who is the brown tabby tom?

 **Also, there is a plot hole because you don't actually know what happened with Streampaw going with them. I will put that in the next chapter if people want it, otherwise I don't find it necessary.**

 **Remember, first five reviewers get shout-outs! And please review! Tell me if I should include the scene with Streampaw!**


	13. Mint: Not On My Side

**Sorry it's been so long! But i'm back now! :D**

 **A few requests:**

 **1\. Please vote on the poll in my bio!**

 **2\. I would be so grateful to anyone who R &R's on my completed one-shot, Apprentices Adventure!**

 **3\. I have a huge goal for this chapter! Ten reviews! Please review :D**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Chickenspoon42 (Thank you for being so positive and inspiring!)**

 **Random one shots (Guest) (I chose the tom I chose for a particular reason, which you'll soon understand and you'll learn more about Breezeheart this chapter!)**

 **Amberpetal (Your review was so kind and positive! Thank you!)**

 **Enough of my talking!**

Chapter 11: **_Mintleaf_**

 **(PineClan Camp Scene)**

"What are you doing here?" Streampaw shrieked, her blue eyes flashing angrily. "Is this an attack?" She started to yell for the warriors, but Breezeheart slapped his tail over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he snarled. "This isn't an attack and we're not going to hurt you!"

"Then why are you here?" the young medicine cat hissed, pawing Breezeheart's tail away, blue-gray fur bristling.

"We want you to help us," Mintleaf explained. "We're trying to bring the clans together."

"And you want me to help because?" Streampaw looked skeptical and flicked her ears dismissively. "Leave my territory and be lucky I'm not reporting you to Brackenstar!" She sat back down in her nest and narrowed her eyes.

"Streampaw, please!" Breezeheart meowed. "We need a cat from PineClan, and your clan likes you, so you can get more cats to join us!"

"In what?" The young medicine cat sounded exasperated. _But she hasn't attacked us…yet._ Mintleaf's wave of hope was quickly crashed down with anxiety

"We want to bring the clans together and stop the war." Mintleaf was distracted by Breezeheart's voice. She saw Streampaw's expression change from annoyed to interested.

"Well… I guess I'll come. But I can't promise you I'll stay!" Streampaw whisper-yelled and bounded out of the den. _At least she's coming,_ Mintleaf thought, exchanging a glance with Breezeheart and then tiptoeing out of the medicine den after Streampaw.

…

 **(PineClan Camp Scene Over)**

"Looking for me?" Jumpfern asked, not dropping the smirk.

Mintleaf gasped. "Did you follow us?" She found it hard to believe that the PineClan cat had been able to come all the way to the island without their noticing.

"No," Jumpfern replied. "It's my job to make sure Sunpelt stays awake, which he evidently failed in doing. I smelled Streampaw and _garlic_ going out of camp so I followed the scent. And by the way, you still smell like garlic." Angry, Mintleaf leaped forward, claws outstretched. But Featherbreeze jumped between her sister and Jumpfern, and Mintleaf quickly sprang backward, not wanting to collide with her sister.

"Jumpfern, why are you here?" Mintleaf growled, her eyes sparking with rage.

"Oh, let me think!" Jumpfern hissed sarcastically. "You stole my sister. We are at _war_. You trespassed on my territory. Do you need another reason?"

Featherbreeze dug her claws into the ground. "Mouse-brain!" she hissed. "We did not _take_ Streampaw. She willingly came with Mintleaf. The _reason_ she came is we are going to stop the war. You can go home. Streampaw is already on her way back to your territory."

Jumpfern glared at them. "Streampaw will not be coming again. We are at war." He turned and padded away, tail lashing. Mintleaf and Featherbreeze sat in silence, shocked.

…

"Mintleaf! Lead a patrol on the StreamClan border! Take Sootsong and Creekpaw." Thunderstrike was sending out patrols, but Mintleaf was barely listening, she was so tired.

"Yes, Thunderstrike," she meowed, her head jerking up at the mention of her name. Sootsong and Creekpaw padded toward her and the three cats headed out of camp.

By the time they reached the border, the cold had partially woken Mintleaf, but she still wanted to flop over in the snow and close her eyes.

"Okay," she yawned. "I'll go that way." Mintleaf pointed towards the lake. "And you two can go the other way. We'll meet back here at sun-high." _Hopefully by then I'll be awake!_ she added to herself, padding away. She trotted along the border for a while, feeling bored. Suddenly, a whispering voice distracted her. She edged closer to the border and pricked her ears.

"We can ask for the waterfall at the end of the war, in return for our help." Mintleaf was suddenly wide awake. _Flowerstar! She isn't on our side at all!_

"She'll never give it to you. It's on the other side of the territory, for StarClan's sake! Besides, they treasure it." Mintleaf recognized that voice as Breezeheart. _Breezeheart!_ Mintleaf shivered and not because she was cold. _He came to the meeting to find out what we were doing! He's not on our side at all! To think I stood up for that fur-ball against Featherbreeze!_ All Mintleaf wanted to do was run away from the border, but she forced herself to keep listening.

"Then they'll have to give us the whole bottom portion of the territory. I'm not fooling around, Breezeheart. I want it and I'll get it. And I have a plan. I just need to wait until Riverkit, Fawnkit, and Wavekit are apprentices." Flowerstar's voice was quiet, barely loud enough for Mintleaf to hear. _Riverkit, Fawnkit, and Wavekit? Are they Blossomleap's kits? They must be!_

Breezeheart answered her question. "Does Blossomleap know you're going to use her kits? Does she even know you're doing this? Does any other cat know about this?" _Some cat must. Why would she tell only Breezeheart? He just became a warrior!_ Mintleaf was baffled by the idea of Flowerstar conspiring with such a young cat.

"Blossomleap doesn't know, and I aim to keep it that way. If you tell her, it will not go well for you, so don't." Flowerstar snapped. Mintleaf edged closer to the border and saw her sitting on the other side of the stream, mostly hidden by a tree. She couldn't see Breezeheart; he must be too well covered by the tree.

"Don't worry, mother. I wouldn't dream of telling her." Mintleaf's pelt spiked involuntarily. _Flowerstar is Breezeheart's mother? I need to go tell the clan!_ She bolted away from the border, forgetting she was supposed to meet back up with her patrol.

…

"Mintleaf! What happened? Where are Sootsong and Creekpaw?" Leafstar ran up to Mintleaf as she arrived in camp, panting.

"Still patrolling. They don't know I came back. We split up." Mintleaf gasped, her breathing short. "I was on the border, and I heard Flowerstar and Breezeheart talking."

Leafstar looked worried. "Tell me after you've eaten something, and rested. You ran halfway across the territory!"

"Okay." After barely sleeping and running so much, Mintleaf was even more exhausted than before. She staggered to the warriors' den, collapsed into her nest, and fell into a deep sleep.

…

"So what happened?" Leafstar asked. They were sitting in Leafstar's den, along with Thunderstrike and Ivybreeze. _The clan has basically forgotten about Ivybreeze's secret being revealed. I wonder how they'll feel when she's forced to step down?_

"I heard Flowerstar and Breezeheart talking. They want the waterfall in exchange for being our allies." Mintleaf explained.

Leafstar looked disgusted. "If they think they're going to get away with that, they haven't met me," she snarled.

"Apparently, they have a plan involving Blossomleap's kits." Mintleaf added, "They didn't say what it was, though."

"That is all very helpful," Leafstar murmured. "You may go." She flicked her tail, indicating for Mintleaf to leave, and the young black warrior padded out of the den, looking back in time to see the three cats start whispering, too quietly for Mintleaf to hear.

 **OMSC! I loved that! Did you? I bet no one suspected Breezeheart and Flowerstar!**

 **QOTC**

What details can you guess about Flowerstar's plan?

 **Hey, just try to come up with something! I already have that in my mind, of course!**

 **Hmmm... I don't think there's anything else. Just remember, I am going for** **TEN** **reviews! So review, please!**


	14. Feather: A Nursery Tale

**Hi, guys! So I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I changed my name to Hazelstar of LightningClan! I hope you like it!**

 **So... I'll put it this way. I'm disappointed. I have some followers who haven't reviewed. I think I have some people who favorited my story and haven't reviewed. I know its annoying for me to complain, and I'm sorry, but I feel that I'll be much more excited to write if i know you guys are enjoying it. I am aiming for 10 reviews again, and I am sure you can do that. I have over a thousand views, and less then 50 reviews. Please, guys. It doesn't take too long to review. If you like this story, and you want me to update often, review. I am very interested in continuing this story, and i am not likely to stop it, even if i don't get reviews. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the support.**

 **No, your review doesn't have to be all sunshine and rainbows! I don't expect everyone to tell me how awesome my story is! That just isn't how it works. I appreciate constructive criticism, and any tips to make the story better! You don't even have to talk about my writing! Just answer the QOTC. That's usually only a few word answer. Just review. I really enjoy writing this story. I want to see that other people are enjoying it too! IF you follow, have favorited, or just enjoy reading this story and haven't reviewed at all, then review! Like I said, it doesn't take too long! I put a lot of time and effort into my writing and I want feedback. If you took the time to read this, then I am very grateful. IF not, you probably don't see this anyway, but review! Please!**

 **I have one shout-out for this chapter. And it goes to...**

 **Chickenspoon42 (Thank you so much for reviewing again! It isn't a prophecy, though. And that's funny that two cats have the same name and are opposite colors! I promise I didn't steal the cat! LOL)**

 **Thank you so much for over 1000 views!**

* * *

Chapter 12: **_Featherbreeze_**

"Tell us a story! Tell us a story!" All ten kits were bouncing around in the elders' den while Featherbreeze replaced the nests, because the apprentices were battle training. _The elders really couldn't wait until they were back?_ Rowanstem, much to Featherbreeze and Mintleaf's dismay, was no longer on apprentice duties.

Softfur yawned. "Well… let's see. Once upon a time, there was a young warrior. He was strong and powerful, and one of the best warriors in the clans. His name was Darkpelt. He became mates with Pe-, I mean Shineheart. The clans were at peace for a while, but then…" she trailed off, her eyes sparking with excitement. Featherbreeze pricked her ears; she had never heard this story before. _That's strange… the elders told Mintleaf and me so many stories as a kit. How could they have missed this one?_

"Keep going! Keep going!" the kits squeaked, jumping up.

"Patience," Softfur sighed, "is essential to life. You must be patient."

"We'll be patient," Frostkit muttered. The kits sat down, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Let's continue then. Darkpelt became obsessed with being leader. Not just of his clan, but of all four. So, when Shineheart had kits, he took three of them from her and gave them to the other clans, saying it was a gift. When Shineheart found out, she turned on him. S-, er, her clan exiled him. Her one remaining kit, F-, I mean Rosekit, grew up to be the leader of her clan. And no cat knows what happened to her litter mates. Some say that she is going to find them one day, and use them to follow in her father's footsteps…" Softfur ended, her voice low and mysterious. The kits stared up at her, eyes wide.

"Is it true?" Stormkit asked.

Leafkit shoved him. "Of course not, mouse-brain! Or if it is, it was a very long time ago." _Or maybe it wasn't._ Featherbreeze could see right through Softfur's nursery tale. This was a true story, and it was very recent. _This has something to do with Flowerstar and Breezeheart, I'm sure of it. But how?_ After talking to Leafstar, Mintleaf had told her sister about the unusual patrol.

"I'm done," Featherbreeze announced, walking backward out of the den. She'd been done for a while, but stayed to hear the story.

"Thank you, Featherbreeze," Softfur purred. "It's nice to see some young cats still respect their elders." Her voice was sharp, and Featherbreeze knew exactly who she meant. _Rowanstem._

"You're welcome," Featherbreeze replied, stepping into the clearing. There was only one thought in her mind. _I need to find Mintleaf._

…

 _Where could she be?_ Featherbreeze wondered. She had been searching in the forest for a while, after looking in the clearing of camp. _She must be in the territory somewhere, and she wouldn't be asleep; it's the middle of the day!_ Then she realized that Mintleaf had gone to the other side of the lake last night, and barely slept. _She is asleep! She must have been so tired._ Suddenly hopeful, the gray tabby she-cat raced back to camp, her paws barely hitting the sunlight dappled ground.

"Whoa, Featherbreeze! Why are you running?" Sparrowheart was trotting out of camp, and smashed into her. They both flew backwards and landed on the ground.

"Sorry!" panted Featherbreeze, leaping to her paws. "I was looking for Mintleaf. See you later!" She ran into camp, leaving Sparrowheart staring at her in startled confusion. She slowed as she bounded into the warriors' den, looking around for Mintleaf. The black she-cat was fast asleep in her nest, paws and tail splayed out of the nest. Featherbreeze shook her sister's shoulder and green eyes blinked awake.

"Featherbreeze," Mintleaf whined. "I was sleeping."

"I don't care," Featherbreeze snapped. "This is important!"

"Yeah, yeah, what?" Mintleaf groaned, sitting up and washing her paws.

"I was cleaning out the elders' den."

Mintleaf burst into laughter. "That's what you came here to tell me about? If you think I care, then you're even dumber than you look!" Featherbreeze hissed and batted her sister with a paw. It was rare that the quiet black she-cat acted like this.

"No, mouse-brain! Softfur was telling the kits a story." Featherbreeze quickly told her sister the story Softfur had been telling. Mintleaf blinked, and blinked again. As the silence stretched out, Featherbreeze began to flick her tail impatiently.

Finally, Mintleaf meowed, "I don't get it. I just don't get it. If this happened recently, Rosestar would be leader of one of the clans. We might be that clan! And how are Flowerstar and Breezeheart involved?"

Featherbreeze sighed. She had thought it would be easier to convince her sister than this. "I don't know, Mintleaf. But StarClan wanted me to hear that story, I know it. It's important for some reason, I just don't know what."

"The gathering's tomorrow. Do you think we'll go?" Mintleaf asked, changing the subject.

"Probably." Featherbreeze shrugged. "Leafstar needs to announce we're warriors, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Mintleaf replied. "Then it's not long until our next meeting!"

…

"The cats going to the gathering are Thunderstrike, Ivybreeze, Smokesplash, Sootsong, Doveheart, Petaldrop, all three apprentices, Stormshade, Mintleaf, and Featherbreeze," Leafstar announced, standing at the camp entrance. _Yes!_ Featherbreeze thought, bouncing on her paws.

Mintleaf padded up to her. "Do you think Breezeheart will be there?" she asked.

"Probably," Featherbreeze sighed. "We just need to pretend we know nothing. Oh, and let's tell him the meeting has been changed."

Mintleaf shook her head, doubt in her eyes. "He'll get suspicious. We should try to avoid him."

Featherbreeze thought about this for a moment. "Okay. It's probably for the best."

…

Breezeheart was at the gathering. And clearly, he wasn't going to let Mintleaf and Featherbreeze ignore him. He was on a mission to get all the information they had.

"I still don't really get this," he meowed. "Can you tell me again?"

Featherbreeze wanted to rake her claws over his face. "We explained it to you already. If you're such an idiot you can't figure out what I'm telling you, you shouldn't be here."

Breezeheart's eyes widened. "If you pieces of fox-dung want my help, you're going to have to explain it to me!"

Mintleaf stepped in front of Featherbreeze. "You obviously think a lot of yourself," she hissed. "We don't need you, or want you. You can go back to your clan, and keep fighting in the war. See if I care." Featherbreeze blinked at her sister. Where was the rule following, quiet warrior?

Breezeheart looked disgusted. "Fine. I don't want to help you bring the clans together anyway. You are going to die in this war, like every cat. And you know what? See if _I_ care!" He stalked away, fur bristling, ears flat against his head. Mintleaf and Featherbreeze stared at each other for a few moments and burst out laughing.

"Mintleaf and Featherbreeze!" Suddenly, Featherbreeze realized every cat was turning to look at them, and her face grew hot. She bit her tongue and sat up straight, hoping to prove she was ready to be a warrior. Leafstar shot them a disgusted look, which only made Featherbreeze want to laugh even more.

"Mintleaf! Featherbreeze!" the clans yowled, although most of the shouts were from LakeClan.

"We also have ten new kits, born to Willowwind and Silverriver!" Leafstar announced, her gaze leaving her daughters.

"Ten kits!" some cat shouted. "That's a lot!"

Leafstar waved her tail for silence. "This gathering is over! We will return next moon!" _Wow, we were talking to Breezeheart the entire gathering!_ Featherbreeze realized as she followed the clans off the island.

She saw Flowerstar and Breezeheart standing in the woods. Flowerstar looked angry. "You will go to their meeting and find out what they are planning," she growled.

"Fine!" Breezeheart snapped. "It's not like they trust me though."

"Then hide in a tree and watch it!" Flowerstar hissed. _Oh, StarClan,_ Featherbreeze thought. _She is evil._

* * *

 **I personally loved that chapter! I am really enjoying writing this story! Don't forget to review!**

 **QOTC**

Who do you like better? Mintleaf or Featherbreeze?

 **I am not going to write another paragraph on how I want you to review! I expect you realize what I want! So please do review!**

 **Goal for the chapter is 10 reviews!**


	15. Mint: A Dream

**Hey, guess what I'm back! :D**

 **It's been a long time since I updated... I think almost two weeks.**

 **This is a reminder for all the people who follow and/or favorite my story: If you have reviewed, thanks! IF not, please do! It means a lot to me!**

 **So, shout-outs are basically review replies... and I want to give them to all my reviewers, so it won't just be the first five reviewers.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **imdefinitelynotaserialkiller (Yay! One of my followers reviewed :D I'm sure I'll use Pebblefall at some point!)**

 **Chickenspoon42 (This is like your third review! Thank you so much! )**

 **I-really-hope-not (yeah, it is a lot of kits LOL)**

 **HEATHERSTORM (Yeah...** **Hey everyone Heatherstorm is writing a really good story and you should totally go R &R!)**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan (Mintleaf is popular :D)**

 **XxSilverMist105xX (Finally someone chose Featherbreeze!)**

 **Crashing waters (Another Featherbreeze! :D:D:D)**

 **Zizi Xu (Thanks!)**

 **Blah blah blah... I talk too much, don't I? Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 13: **_Mintleaf_**

 _I just don't get it. How would a random nursery tale involve Breezeheart and Flowerstar?_ Mintleaf had been raking her brain ever since Featherbreeze told her about the nursery tale, and she had nothing. She lay awake in her nest, listening to the other warriors' deep breathing as they slept. _Darkpelt, Shineheart, and Rosekit. I guess Flowerstar could be descended from them, but that doesn't mean much. After all, they have kin in all the clans._ Finally, she thought, _I don't even care. I'm just going to go to sleep._ She closed her eyes and rolled over in her nest. Soon, she had fallen asleep.

…

"Mintleaf," a voice purred warmly. Mintleaf jerked awake. She looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring down at her. She leaped up, fur bristling along her spine. They were in a meadow, with stars dotting the sky. Just behind them, a large oak tree waved in the breeze.

"Who are you? Where are we?" She got a better look at the cat, and saw that it was a ginger she-cat who looked a lot like Flowerstar. "Who are you?" Mintleaf snarled again.

"Petalshine," the ginger she-cat replied. "I'm a StarClan cat."

"Oh—you're—I'm dreaming. But why? What do you want?" Mintleaf narrowed her eyes and took a hesitant step toward Petalshine.

"You know who I am. You just recently learned of me. When you figure out whom I am, and whom Flowerstar is, I will come to you again." The ginger she-cat bounded away across the meadow.

"Wait! What? Flowerstar? I don't understand!" Mintleaf yowled after her.

…

Mintleaf dawdled at the back of her hunting patrol, watching Stonepaw chase after mice. The snow was gone, although it was still cold. _How am I going to figure out whom she is? Why does it matter?_

"Mintleaf, catch something already!" Thunderstrike growled. He was holding a scrawny rabbit.

"I'm looking for scent trails," Mintleaf protested. She hadn't even thought about hunting.

"Mintleaf thinks she's too good for hunting," Stonepaw snickered, trotting back to the patrol with a mouse in his jaws.

Mintleaf scraped her claws through the dirt, kicking it across the grey apprentice's pelt. "I do not! I just had a weird dream last night!" _Stonepaw was so nice as a kit! Now he thinks he's leader of everyone!_

"Dreams are for medicine cats," Stonepaw meowed, shaking out his pelt. "You're a warrior."

"Any cat can dream," Petaldrop meowed, flicking her tail over her apprentice's ear. "I heard you talking to Creekpaw about a dream _you_ had."

"Well—but—" Stonepaw pawed the ground. "That was different!"

"Sure, it was. Because you're an apprentice, not a _warrior,_ " Mintleaf scoffed sarcastically.

"Are you saying you're better than me? Because—" Stonepaw was quickly cut off by Thunderstrike.

"Enough! We're hunting, not talking!" the deputy snapped. "I want all of you to catch two pieces of prey and then we can go back to camp."

The three cats walked in opposite directions, Stonepaw and Mintleaf with fur bristling, and Petaldrop looking like she wanted to argue.

…

In the next half moon, Mintleaf was constantly distracted. She still had no idea whom Petalshine was and it drove her crazy. _She has something to do with Flowerstar, I guess. But how?_ She was in the clearing, ready to head to her nest, when she heard her name called.

"Mintleaf!" Featherbreeze bounded over to her looking annoyed.

"What?" Mintleaf asked, blinking.

"Tonight is the meeting! We must go! Silverriver and Stormshade got some cats. They're coming once the clan goes to sleep. Come on!" Featherbreeze was already running the other way. Yawning, and feeling slightly dazed, Mintleaf ran after her sister.

…

Streampaw had already arrived at the island. Beside her sat Squirrelfall, Swiftsky, and Stempaw. Blossomleap was sitting on the other side of the clearing, her kits in front of her. _Either Breezeheart sent her to spy or she found out some other way,_ Mintleaf frowned. Breezeheart was unlikely to tell the queen unless he was planning to use her for something.

"Where's Breezeheart?" Mintleaf asked, staring at the brown she-cat.

"He sent me to find out your plan," Blossomleap replied calmly.

"What?!" Mintleaf shrieked, jumping backward.

Blossomleap waved her tail. "I am very aware of everything Breezeheart and Flowerstar want from me, and I don't intend to let them use me or my kits. I have a plan, and I am on your side." She brushed one of her kits, a brown tom with a strange bluish pattern, off her tail. "Play on the ground with your sisters."

"Am I sure I should trust you?" Mintleaf glared at Blossomleap and the dark brown she-cat met her gaze evenly.

"You don't have to trust me, I guess. You can refuse to tell me anything. But if you need help, I will give you help."

"Fine," Mintleaf sighed. "But where's Breezeheart?"

"He sent me to spy, remember? I will lie to him. If you don't want me to be here, I will leave." Blossomleap got up and gathered her kits closer to her, a challenge in her eyes.

"No, no, you can stay," Mintleaf stammered. She trotted back to Featherbreeze, who was talking to Streampaw.

"I had to sneak out," the blue-gray she-cat was meowing. "He was on the sunset patrol, so he was up late. I'm sure he won't know I left."

"Hey, Streampaw," Mintleaf dipped her head to the young medicine cat.

"Hi!" she replied cheerfully. "It's Streamfern now."

Finally, Silverriver and Stormshade padded through the trees with Smokesplash, Sootsong, Silverriver's kits, and Firespring, who looked like she would kit any day now.

"Silverriver! You brought the kits?" Mintleaf bounded over to the silver she-cat, whose fur gleamed in the moonlight.

Silverriver nodded. "It looks like you got a lot of cats to come," she meowed.

Featherbreeze, trotting up beside her sister, nodded. "Streampaw was able to get some cats from her clan, and Blossomleap came." She shot Mintleaf a quizzical look when she said Blossomleap, and Mintleaf quickly mouthed, _I'll tell you later._

All the cats contributed ideas, explaining who would come and who might help.

"Leafglint is my sister. She might help," Blossomleap meowed.

"She's Flowerstar's deputy," Featherbreeze pointed out.

Blossomleap shrugged, "I'll see." A little after moon-high, the cats left the island with a plan to come back the night before the next gathering.

 **Is the end too abrupt? Oh well!**

 **QOTC**

Is Blossomleap good or bad?

 **Remember to review! I feel like there was something else but I forget now... Bye!**


	16. Feather: Before the Battle

**Hey! I'm back. I went away over the weekend, so I couldn't update. I have no school this week, though, so I will update a lot! I already have the next chapter completed, and as soon as I get one review, I will post it. Otherwise, it will be after noon tomorrow. (My time so it might be different where you are.)**

 **I am hoping for the story to be between 30 and 40 chapters but I don't really know. It depends on how the story goes.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Imdefinetlynotaserialkiller (like I said in my PM, I don't get your reasoning, but you may or may not be right. My lips are sealed)**

 **XxSilvermist105xX (I'm not really going by the real characters, and I like Blossomfall, so...)**

 **Chickenspoon42 (I was taking the time with the vague stuff to provide buildup for-well you'll see!)**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan (technically, she could be called both. I hadn't thought of it like that.)**

 **Amberpetal (Lol, yearly breaks. I think I reviewed yours after I saw your review, but if not feel free to remind me again!)**

 **Hey, everyone, just FYI, I love story recommendations, so if you have any, feel free to review and tell me!**

 **On with the show!**

Chapter 14: **_Featherbreeze_**

In the moons following the first few meetings, almost no progress was made. Very few other cats came and no cat had any ideas. New leaf was beginning and it rained almost every day. The river was swollen and the apprentices had been banned from going near the borders.

Now, Featherbreeze leaned down to lap at the river, something for which she was sure she would be punished. They were having another meeting tonight, and the gray tabby she-cat was not looking forward to it. After all, they were hardly going to change anything! _Those meetings are a waste of time. We can't save the clans like this._

"Featherbreeze!" Featherbreeze leaped back from the stream in time to see Hollypaw race towards her.

"What?" Featherbreeze asked.

"You're supposed to take me fishing in the lake," the young cat announced, jumping excitedly.

"Who told you that?" Featherbreeze sighed, smoothing down the fur on her shoulder.

"Thunderstrike," Hollypaw replied with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Really? And where is your mentor?" _Thunderstrike would never choose me to teach an apprentice how to fish!_

"Um… on patrol," Hollypaw's green eyes flickered to the side. _She's lying._

"Nice try," Featherbreeze snorted. "I'm not taking you fishing unless I can go make sure Thunderstrike said to."

"Oh, no, that's okay, I'll just tell him you were busy," the apprentice muttered and ran back into the woods.

…

Featherbreeze stared at the gathered cats. _Streamfern, Squirrelfall, Swiftlake, Stempaw, Blossomleap, her kits who were now apprentices, Darkspots, Firespring, her kits, Silverriver, her kits, and Stormshade. Except for Darkspots, no new cats. Ugh!_

"Featherbreeze, Firespring has an announcement." Mintleaf bounded onto the low tree branch beside her sister.

"Firespring?" Featherbreeze located her sitting near the center, with her kits beside her.

The ginger she-cat stood up. "Flamestar wants to end this war and soon. He plans on attacking tomorrow." Featherbreeze expected all the cats in the clearing to start talking at once but they stayed quiet.

"Then it will end tomorrow. All of you are going to come, if possible, and we will stop the war. I'm sure Brackenstar already knows, and I will tell Leafstar. She can send some cat to tell StreamClan. Tomorrow, we will stop the war, unite the clans, and the waterfall will belong to StarClan. Agreed?" Featherbreeze jumped down from the tree.

"The meeting is over," Mintleaf announced, following Featherbreeze. _Is this going to help?_ Featherbreeze worried, watching the cats file across the tree-bridge.

"Do you think we're going to unite the clans?" Featherbreeze meowed, turning to Mintleaf.

The black she-cat blinked her green eyes. "We have to trust that StarClan wants us to be doing this. They sent Ivybreeze a sign. We're going to do this."

"But how?"

"Featherbreeze, if we worry about how to do it, we'll never do it. Stop worrying." _She's acting so calm…_

Featherbreeze narrowed her eyes. "Why are you acting so calm?"

Mintleaf shrugged. "StarClan is guiding us. They aren't going to lead us the wrong way."

"You had a dream, didn't you?"

Mintleaf glanced up. "I would've told you, but I was going to try and figure it out, and then tell you, and then we'd be further forward in figuring everything out."

Featherbreeze sighed. It wouldn't help to yell at her sister. "Well tell me now," she mewed.

"This cat, her name was Petalshine, came to me. She said to figure out who she was and who Flowerstar was and then I'd have another dream. But I haven't figured anything out." Mintleaf scraped the bark of the tree-bridge. "I don't know who she is. I don't know why she has anything to do with Flowerstar. I don't know."

Featherbreeze narrowed her eyes. "Petalshine… Shineheart! Mintleaf, I know what we need to do. We need to talk to Softfur!" Without waiting for Mintleaf's answer, she streaked across the tree-bridge and ran all the way to the camp. She was about to run through the entrance when she realized that every cat was asleep, except for Honeyfrost, who was on guard. _Fox-dung! How am I going to talk to Softfur?_

"Featherbreeze… you… run… so fast…" Mintleaf panted, running up beside her sister. "What… are you… doing?"

"We need to talk to Softfur," Featherbreeze whispered.

"It's the middle of the night! She's asleep and she won't like to be woken up." Mintleaf snuck past the entrance and creept through the dirtplace tunnel. Hissing under her breath, Featherbreeze followed.

"She's not _that_ grumpy. Besides we _have_ to talk to her!" Featherbreeze murmured, pushing the black she-cat through the tunnel.

"Fine! But if she gets mad, it's not my fault! Now stop rushing me."

…

Softfur was fast asleep. Her tail twitched like she was dreaming. Featherbreeze stepped forward, about to prod the old white she-cat in the shoulder. But she stopped, imagining how angry the elder might be.

"She'll kill us," Mintleaf breathed. Closing her eyes tightly, Featherbreeze poked Softfur's shoulder with one paw. She reopened her eyes. Two blue eyes opened. Softfur lifted her head and stared at them. Featherbreeze tensed. _She's going to kill us._

"What do you want?" Softfur growled.

"Have you ever heard of Petalshine?" Featherbreeze asked quietly.

A flash of horror and sadness flashed through Softfur's eyes. She blinked it away quickly and meowed, "No."

"You do!" Mintleaf gasped. "Is she Shineheart from your nursery tale?"

Softfur took a long breath. "Why do you want to know this?"

Featherbreeze and Mintleaf exchanged a long look. "Let's go get Ivybreeze and Leafstar," Mintleaf suggested, standing up.

"Fine," Softfur meowed. "We can talk in Leafstar's den."

"Great," Mintleaf meowed. "I'll go get Ivybreeze." She left the den before Featherbreeze could object.

…

Leafstar woke up as soon as they padded into her den. She looked confused. "Featherbreeze? Softfur? What are you doing here?"

"Mintleaf and I are figuring out the prophecy and we asked Softfur some questions and she wanted to know why, so we brought her to you. Mintleaf is getting Ivybreeze," Featherbreeze explained.

"Prophecy?!" Softfur gasped. Just then, Mintleaf walked in with Ivybreeze.

Leafstar glared at both her daughters. "I don't know how you are trying to complete the prophecy, but it shouldn't involve waking up an elder in the middle of the night. Softfur, they are part of a prophecy, but that is a story for another time."

"Is Petalshine Shineheart?" Featherbreeze blurted. Ivybreeze and Leafstar gasped.

"You—you know about Petalshine?" Leafstar gasped.

"I had a dream." Mintleaf meowed quietly. "And we think she is the same cat as Shineheart from Softfur's nursery tale."

"You told them that story? It's so recent, though!" Leafstar asked Softfur.

Softfur shook her head. "It was recent, when they were kits. I told Willowwind's and Silverriver's kits. Featherbreeze just happened to be in there."

"Mintleaf, Featherbreeze, that was a true story, with made up names. Shineheart is Petalshine. This took place in StreamClan. Rosekit became leader. She's Flowerstar. And one of her littermates is Thunderstrike." Leafstar poked her sleeping mate with a paw. He opened his eyes.

"Is it dawn already?" he murmured, sitting up. "I-oh!" he gasped, looking at the cats sitting around him.

"We're part StreamClan?" Mintleaf whispered. "Is Breezeheart our cousin?" She had a disgusted expression on her face.

"You told them?" Thunderstrike yawned. "You told them!" He looked startled.

"Yes," Leafstar murmured.

"Who are Flowerstar's other littermates?" Featherbreeze asked.

"Swiftlake of PineClan and Shiningmask of OakClan," Thunderstrike meowed.

"Do they know?" Mintleaf looked horrified at the idea of having so much kin in other clans.

Thunderstrike nodded. "Flowerstar talked to all of us at the last gathering. She wanted us to join her in taking over the clans."

"Did any of you?" Ivybreeze asked, her face suddenly guarded.

"Yes," Thunderstrike replied. "Swiftlake and Shiningmask."

Mintleaf gasped. "The clans are going to fall. Tomorrow. StreamClan is going to use allies in all the clans and take over."

"What? Tomorrow?" Leafstar frowned. "What have you two been doing?"

Featherbreeze bit her tongue. _We need to tell her about our plan._ "We started getting cats from other clans to join us and unite the clans. Swiftlake was part of it."

Leafstar looked horrified. "Tomorrow is going to be the end of the war. We must prepare." She stood up and shook out her pelt. "Softfur, go get Embertail and bring him here. Thunderstrike, wake the warriors. Mintleaf, get the queens and the kits. Bring them here. Featherbreeze, wake the apprentices. Ivybreeze, prepare your herbs. And tomorrow, the clans will unite against Flowerstar."

 **Well, that was interesting. The next chapter is even better!**

 **QOTC**

On a scale of 1-10, how am I at writing?

 **I didn't know what to ask, so even though this has nothing to do with the story, I'm using it. And I would like to know how people feel about my writing skills, so review!**

 **I understand that you are not obligated to review, but it is helpful and encouraging to me! If you haven't reviewed, and you read this story, please do review! I have said this many times, and if people don't want to review, I guess I can't change that. But remember, first review I get means I post the next chapter, or I will post it after noon tomorrow. (My time.)**


	17. Mint: Rushing Water

**Hi! I hope everyone liked the last chapter! If not... well... um... sorry.**

 **Anyway, I LOVE this chapter and I hope you do too! It's very eventful.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Imdefinetlynotaserialkiller (It was kind of random reasoning but you were right so A+! 8/10 is great Thx!)**

 **Chickenspoon42 (High praise! LOL And just something you may want to know- huge cliffhanger on this chapter.)**

Chapter 15: **_Mintleaf_**

Mintleaf bounded down from Leafstar's den, and sprinted to the nursery. She prodded Willowwind and the tortoiseshell she-cat woke up. Hearing what Mintleaf had to explain, she quickly roused her kits and took them out of the den. Silverriver took longer.

"Silverriver! Wake up!" Mintleaf sighed, prodding her shoulder for the third time. The queen just let out a long sigh and put her paw over the edge of the nest. "Wake up!" Mintleaf screamed into her ear.

Silverriver's eyes flickered open. "What? Go away!" Then she put a paw over her face and her breathing deepened. _I didn't know she was such a sound sleeper!_

"Silverriver, you need to wake up! Now!" Mintleaf yowled. Silverriver gasped and sat up.

"You don't have to yell! What is it?"

Mintleaf rolled her eyes. "You need to take your kits to Leafstar's den. We're going to attack, remember?"

Silverriver jumped out of her nest. She poked her kits, and after a lot of yelling, they woke up. _Apparently, that runs in the family,_ Mintleaf thought, amused. She padded out of the den and darted over to Leafstar, who was addressing the clan.

"Wait, Mintleaf!" Silverriver called. Mintleaf flicked her ears up and sauntered over to the silver she-cat.

"What?" she yawned. She'd been up all night and it was starting to get to her.

"I want to fight," Silverriver announced.

"But… you're a queen."

"I still have claws. I'm going to tell Leafstar. Will you take my kits?" She gestured with her tail to the five kits sitting against her, blinking and yawning drowsily.

"What about your kits?"

Silverriver hissed angrily. "I'm not planning on getting killed. Just take them, okay?"

"Sure," Mintleaf meowed. "That is, if they don't fall asleep."

Silverriver snorted. "They won't." Then she licked each of her kits on the head and bounded to the crowd of cats standing near the camp entrance.

"Come on, kits," Mintleaf sighed, nudging them ahead of her.

"Why do we have to go to Leafstar's den?" Leafkit whined.

"Yeah, and where's Mama going?" Stormkit yawned, stumbling.

"Mama needs to go help Leafstar with something. She'll come back later." Mintleaf meowed, blocking him from falling off the walk up to Leafstar's den.

"But why?" Snowkit groaned, batting her huge green-blue eyes.

"She'll be back later, I promise. Just be good kits and do what the elders and Willowwind tell you," Mintleaf sighed, pushing them gently into the den.

"Where's Silverriver?" Willowwind asked, extending her tail towards the kits.

"She's fighting. Take care of them. I'm sure Leafstar will come and talk to you." Mintleaf explained quickly, before dipping her head and leaving the den.

"Mintleaf!" Thunderstrike called as soon as she stepped out.

"What?" Mintleaf sighed.

"We're taking the whole clan. Come down here!" Thunderstrike ordered.

…

Mintleaf stood on the stream, trying to hear Leafstar talking to Brackenstar and Flamestar. The stream was rushing loudly and she couldn't tell what they were saying.

"This is so weird," Stormshade whispered. "I can't believe we're going to be fighting StreamClan."

Mintleaf shook her head. "Not the whole clan. Just the cats who side with Flowerstar."

"You think some won't?"

"Stormshade, you of all cats should know that cats don't always follow their leaders. At the beginning of this war, you were standing on that side of the stream, ready to attack us," Mintleaf meowed. "And you almost brought Sootsong to your side."

"Well, I—" Stormshade started.

"Don't justify it, Stormshade," Mintleaf interrupted. "It's in the past and you're a LakeClan cat now."

Finally, the three leaders turned back to their clans. "For now, we are all allies," Leafstar announced. "We will fight Flowerstar and any cat who sides with her. Are Shiningmask and Swiftlake here?" No cat said anything.

"What? She was here when we left camp!" Flamestar yowled, sounding outraged.

"Swiftlake was here too!" Brackenstar growled.

Leafstar flicked her tail. "Looks like I was right."

"Well what about Thunderstrike? He's Flowerstar's littermate too." Mintleaf wasn't sure which cat shouted out, but Leafstar didn't seem to care.

"Thunderstrike is loyal and is not in contact with Flowerstar," she announced. "If anyone sees him fighting on her side, feel free to tell me."

"StreamClan, attack!" The yowl came out of nowhere and screams broke out as the clan surged forward. _There aren't enough of them to take us down. We have two more clans than they do!_ But there seemed to be masses and masses of cats fighting with StreamClan. A brown tabby tom she'd never seen before pinned Mintleaf to the ground.

"Who are you?" She gasped, struggling to free herself. The cat dug his claws into her side.

"A friend of Flowerstar's," he replied, raking his claws across her and then pushing her into the battling cats and running off.

"Wait! Are you a rogue?" Mintleaf called after him, clawing at the cats around her. She dragged herself out of the mess of cats and sat down, panting. The scratch on her side was shallow, and had already stopped bleeding. She sat, panting, for a few heartbeats, and then scrambled to her paws and hurled herself back into the fray. After beating a small grey she-cat, Mintleaf found herself facing Dapplefall. _But she's supposed to be an ally!_

"If it isn't Mintleaf. Your sister stole my son!" Dapplefall hissed and pushed Mintleaf to the ground.

"What? You're Stormshade's mother?" Mintleaf gasped, clawing at her cheek.

Dapplefall snarled and bit Mintleaf's ear tip. "I am, and just before Stormshade became a traitor, I was going to introduce him to Flowerstar, who in case you didn't know is my best friend!"

"He's not the only traitor to OakClan. Don't be a hypocrite!" Mintleaf found the strength to push the tortoiseshell she-cat off. She pinned her down and bit her neck so that blood gushed out.

"I'm not a traitor," Dapplefall hissed, her voice scratchy. "I've always been on Flowerstar's side. We're going to rule." With that, she flung Mintleaf aside. "This is mercy," she snarled.

Mintleaf lay on the ground, exhausted. Her ear tip stung and her side ached. She scrambled to her paws and limped over to Featherspark, a black and gold she-cat, who was fighting Breezeheart.

"Oh, how exciting! It's my cousin!" Breezeheart snarled. Mintleaf hissed and raked her claws across his smug expression. Featherspark quickly ran away.

"How exciting, indeed. Not that I understand why any cat would side with your excuse of a mother. My father is smart. Clearly smarter than yours. Maybe if you had better parents, or even a mother who didn't plot to kill the entire population of cats just so she can win, you wouldn't be such a mouse-brain." Mintleaf pushed him towards the river.

"How dare you…" Breezeheart whispered. His eyes were like two blazing fires. "You aren't going to push me into the river, are you?" His words were like a challenge, and he was testing her. Mintleaf wouldn't succumb to him.

"Oh, no," she hissed. "You're not worth my energy." She flashed a black paw, with glistening claws across his neck. Blood began to pour out. She licked her paw and smirked, then stood up.

Before she could walk away, Breezeheart grabbed her tail with his teeth. "You will _never_ win against me." Then he leapt on her and picked up her scruff in his teeth. "I hope you rot in the dark forest," he whispered, before pushing her into the river.

Mintleaf screamed as water filled her mouth. She tried to fight the water, but the current was too strong. She was going to drown. And it was all Breezeheart's fault.

 **I bet you're freaking out! Or you're thinking,** ** _well obviously she's not gonna die!_** **I am the author. If I want to kill her I will. I will feel bad of course, because a lot of people like her.**

 **QOTC**

What might save Mintleaf from drowning?

 **This is rather complicated, but there is a one word answer I would take, you just need to have a certain word for it to make sense. Two maybe... Lol Plz review and bye!**


	18. Feather: Harder Than I Thought

**Hi! I updated fast, didn't I? The benefits of no school are endless! :D:D:D**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Chickenspoon42 (Umm... yeah, you have no clue)**

 **So, as I said, I understand that if you don't want to review, it's not a requirement and its not something I can make you do. But if you enjoy this story and haven't reviewed, please do. And to all the guests who might be reading this, I take your reviews just as seriously as the people with fanfiction accounts, so don't feel like because you're review says guest, your review is less important! IDK if anyone feels like that, but before I had an account, I always thought people would never pay attention to a guest review, so I never reviewed stories. But I care about all your reviews!**

 **Here is the chapter! (One last thing, this goes back to the start of the battle. You get to see Featherbreeze's experience!)**

Chapter 16: **_Featherbreeze_**

Featherbreeze's fur spiked at the sound of Flowerstar's yowl. "StreamClan, attack!" She leapt into the battle and realized how many cats Flowerstar had. _They're equal to three clans! We're not going to beat them as easily as I thought!_ she realized in a panic.

"Featherbreeze! Help me!"

Featherbreeze heard the yowl from across the clearing. Creekpaw was facing a huge black tom with long claws. _Who are all these cats? Rogues?_ Featherbreeze wondered, sprinting over to the apprentice. She slipped behind the tom and held her breath, waiting for a chance to strike.

Finally, the tom pinned Creekpaw down. Using the height difference to her advantage, Featherbreeze flipped over his head and landed behind Creekpaw's head. The tom's eyes widened. He stopped holding Creekpaw down in his momentary shock. While the brown tabby apprentice scrambled to his paws and ran away, Featherbreeze unsheathed her claws and sliced scratches in the black tom's neck and chest.

"Do you give up?" Featherbreeze snarled, scraping her claws down his front leg.

The black tom stumbled away from her. "Yes, yes," he muttered. _Good,_ Featherbreeze thought as she bounded away to find other cats who needed help.

"Featherbreeze! Come here!" Ivybreeze's voice was a whisper, hardly loud enough for Featherbreeze to hear. She stopped and whirled around, but the tabby medicine cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Ivybreeze?" she called uncertainly.

"Over here! In the bush!"

Featherbreeze saw a paw stick out from a large bush. She slid into it. "What?"

"The medicine cats are all working together to help injured cats. Most of the clans are on our side, including a lot of StreamClan. I did see Dapplefall and Snipear fighting LakeClan cats. If you see any injured cats, and you know they're on our side, send them to me. And get Leafstar," Ivybreeze ordered.

"So I can trust most of StreamClan?" Featherbreeze was uncertain if she should trust any of them, even Blossomleap, Fawnpaw, Wavepaw, or Riverpaw.

"Yes," Ivybreeze replied. "I saw Windheart attacking Leafglint, and I'm not sure which one is on our side. I saw Oakwind attacking Leafstar, so he's not on our side. Now go!"

"Okay," Featherbreeze whispered, before ducking out of the bush. She was immediately cornered by Windheart. _He's the enemy then,_ she thought, biting his paw.

"Fox-dung!" Windheart cursed, snatching his paw away from Featherbreeze. He then sliced his claws down her back and flipped over her, landing in the bush. _He's going to find Ivybreeze!_ But Windheart didn't seem to notice there was a cat in the bush. He just clawed his way out and began to pull on Featherbreeze's tail.

"Let me go, Fox-heart!" Featherbreeze snarled, trying to wrench her tail out of his jaws. It only hurt more. _Plan B. Run as fast as possible and hope he gives up._ She took off, heading straight for the jumble of cats fighting. Windheart bounced along behind her. _Plan C._ Featherbreeze was stuck with a cat on her tail, and had no idea how to get him off. _No cat's going to remember me if I die from a cat stuck to my tail! Fine, I'll just have to keep going._

She took off again, and as she bounded into the crowd of cats, her tail slapped her back. Windheart must've let go. She sighed in relief and flicked it in front of her. The end was torn and bleeding. After giving it a lick, she looked around. Every cat was locked in battle and most of the cats on Flowerstar's side were not cats Featherbreeze recognized. She saw Leafstar, her claws ripping along an unfamiliar cat's belly.

 _I was supposed to get Leafstar!_ Featherbreeze remembered. _How am I going to get her when she's in the middle of a fight?_ She sighed and darted over.

"Mom! Ivybreeze wants you!" she called, standing a few steps away. Leafstar looked up for a heartbeat.

"Ok! Can you finish her for me? And then find Silverriver! I was going to tell her to go to Ivybreeze before this mouse-brain attacked me." Leafstar kicked the she-cat, who had blood gushing from wounds all over her.

"Sure," Featherbreeze yawned, exhausted. She hadn't had a chance to nap after being up for so long with the meeting and talking to Leafstar. She'd fought her exhaustion for a while, but now the lack of sleep was getting to her.

Sighing, Featherbreeze started to scrape her opponent. But her aim was poor and her leg felt weak. The she-cat stood up and pinned Featherbreeze down, scratching her neck. The scratches were deep and stung painfully. _I need help._ Featherbreeze rolled her eyes as far back as possible while still being able to see. A black cat was somewhere behind her. _Mintleaf?_

"Mintleaf! Help!" she yowled. The black cat ran over to her. But it was Leafglint not Mintleaf. "Help!" Featherbreeze gasped. She felt faint.

Suddenly, the weight lifted off her. Leafglint was chasing the cat away. "Thank you!" Featherbreeze called.

Featherbreeze got up slowly. Her hind paw ached and her scratches stung. Her tail felt like it was going to be torn off. She took a deep breath, and started walking. Silverriver was near the stream, battling Swiftlake. Fur was missing from her shoulders and her right shoulder was moving awkwardly.

"Silverriver, you need to go see Ivybreeze!" Featherbreeze shouted.

Silverriver shook her head. "I'm fine. I have to beat her." But it was clear the Silverriver wasn't going to win the fight. She looked sleepy and her movements were slow. She was hardly using her right leg.

"Leafstar said you need to go see Ivybreeze, and you're clearly not fine." Featherbreeze limped closer and sunk her teeth deep into Swiftlake's tail, balancing precociously on her hind paws only.

"Oww!" Swiftlake screamed, jumping back.

"Go, Silverriver!" Featherbreeze mumbled around the bloody tip of Swiftlake's tail. Silverriver scrambled up and took off, hopping on three legs. Featherbreeze let go of Swiftlake's tail and let herself collapse on top of the light grey she-cat. After she was sure Swiftlake was done for, Featherbreeze got up, clawing Swiftlake's back as she went. Swiftlake quickly scrambled to her paws and raced away.

Stumbling in exhaustion, Featherbreeze turned to walk to the bush where Ivybreeze was. She needed a rest or she would collapse in the middle of the battle field.

Featherbreeze was distracted by an ear-piercing scream. _Mintleaf!_ She whirled around and saw a blob of black fur drifting into the bottom of the river.

"Mintleaf!" Featherbreeze sprinted to the edge of the stream, but the water was churning quickly, and Mintleaf was nowhere to be seen.

 **Hmm... Yes, I left another cliffhanger, and you still don't know what happened to Mintleaf. Ooh... if I was you I'd be pretty annoyed right now.**

 **QOTC**

What might save Mintleaf from drowning?

 **Same question as last time, because it's the same time frame from a different character's view. If you already answered it, you don't have to again! Next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow.**

 **PLEASE review!**


	19. Mint: StarClan

**Hey! I'm back! I think everyone will love this chapter. It's nice and fun and no cat dies, and there isn't a cliffhanger! Yay!**

 **I am so grateful to everyone who's staying with me and continually reviewing. As for those who haven't reviewed, or have been reading but haven't reviewed in a while, please leave a review. I want to see who's enjoying this story and what you think! I want more opinions! I try to review every story I read, and if I don't really like it, or don't want to continue reading it, I review anyway. I strongly believe in the phrase 'treat others how you wish to be treated.'**

 **That is one of my favorite sayings. :D I think it's awesome and you should think about it when doing lot's of stuff! Oh, look at me, I've turned into a teacher. Oops. Whatever!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Chickenspoon42**

 **Imdefinetelynotaserialkiller (I just realized I've been spelling definitely wrong DX sorry!)**

 **Amberpetal**

 **I've decided to respond to reviews only through PM, because I often do both. So from now on, I'll just put the names of the people.**

 **I hope you like this chapter! It's short, but like all my short chapters, it has its reasons. :D**

Chapter 17: **_Mintleaf_**

Everything was calm. All she could see was the night sky filled with stars. She was floating through the air, and had no desire to push against it. _Am I dying?_

"Mintleaf… Mintleaf…" voices whispered, eerie, but calm.

Mintleaf's world was empty. There was nothing anywhere. Only herself and the whispering cats. And it was strangely perfect. Her eyes fell shut and everything vanished into darkness.

…

She opened her eyes. She was sitting next to a moonlit pool. The water rippled gently, and the breeze waved by her. _I'm in StarClan._ She stood up and stretched.

"Mintleaf! You shouldn't be here!" a horrified voice called. Mintleaf turned. A strangely familiar cat was bounding up a slope towards her.

"Who are you?"

The cat's eyes widened. "You don't remember?"

Mintleaf shook her head. "Have we met? Are you a StarClan cat?"

"I'm Petalshine. Don't you remember me?" The cat looked worried. Mintleaf narrowed her eyes, trying to think. _A cat. A dream. Flowerstar. Petalshine!_

"Yes! Yes! Are you here to take me to StarClan?" Mintleaf bounced up and down. Memories were coming back to her.

Petalshine shook her head. "No! There's been a mistake. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mintleaf stammered. _I died, I guess. That means I'm going to StarClan. Right?_

"Darktail! This is all Darktail's fault!" Petalshine looked panicked. "I have to get you back!"

"Back where? Who's Darktail?" Mintleaf was sure she'd never heard of Darktail, so it seemed unrealistic that he was the cause of her being here.

"Mintleaf. Remember your dream? When you figured out who I was and who Flowerstar was, I would come back to you." Petalshine rocked on her paws. "You did it. You saved them. And now I must save you."

Mintleaf yawned. "I don't understand. Save me from what? Who did I save?" Her calmness was gone, replaced with alarm and anxiety.

"The clans! You saved them! They will win this battle! Go look in the moonpool."

Mintleaf did and she saw the water ripple to form a picture.

 _A young gray tabby she-cat sat next to an overflowing river. Her eyes were filled with tears and her pelt was messy and scratched. A white she-cat, also covered in scratches, ran over to the gray cat. She meowed something quietly. The gray tabby replied, and the white she-cat's face fell. Then a third cat came over, this one a black and gray swirled tom. The white cat whispered something to him and they all sat there together, crying. Around them, many cats were fighting. The ground was covered in blood and several cats lay motionless._

 _Suddenly the gray tabby she-cat looked up. "Mintleaf," she mouthed._

Mintleaf gasped. "That-that's Featherbreeze! And Leafstar and Thunderstrike!"

"They're mourning you," Petalshine murmured. "But it isn't right. I am here to send you home. There will be a place for you in StarClan one day, but that time has not yet come."

Suddenly, Mintleaf was floating through the dark sky again. It was calm and peaceful, just as it had been before.

"Mintleaf! Mintleaf!" This time she recognized the voices. _That's Featherbreeze. And my parents. Petalshine saved my life._

Her eyes opened and she was lying at the bottom of the river. Holding her breath, Mintleaf swam upward. Around her the waters churned restlessly, but a perfect path was formed in front of her, lighting the way to the surface.

…

Mintleaf clambered onto the bank and lay there, panting. She was soaking wet and felt like she hadn't breathed in a moon.

"Mintleaf?" a voice near her gasped. "Mintleaf!" Purrs broke out and a cat started to lick her fur dry. Mintleaf let out a soft purr and looked up. A white she-cat, a black and gray swirled tom, and a gray tabby she-cat were sitting beside her, looking stunned and relieved. _The cats from my vision! I remember_ now. _Everything. Leafstar, Thunderstrike, and Featherbreeze._

"But how?" Featherbreeze asked, still purring.

Mintleaf blinked at her sister. "Petalshine showed me the way."

 **You can't say you didn't love that! Really, you can't! LOL**

 **If you don't like it, it's ok.**

 **QOTC**

Who is Darktail?

 **Darktail has nothing to do with the real Darktail, by the way. Remember, 'treat others how you wish to be treated!'**

 **AKA- please review!**


	20. Feather: Fall of Flowerstar

**Hi, everyone! Wow, it's been a while. I've actually had three chapters written since last weekend, but no time to upload them. Heehee. Sorry.**

 **I will post the next chapter when I get a review from someone who hasn't reviewed yet, or on Tuesday.**

 **Shout-outs: (I deleted one chapter, so everything is a little messed up. If you are supposed to get a shout-out and you don't, or vice versa, i'm sorry.)**

 **Amberpetal**

 **Chickenspoon42**

 **Girl With A Flower Crown**

 **Smokestarrules**

 **Imdefinitelynotaserialkiller**

 **Jazzymae8413**

 **Duchess Luna**

 **The Serious Tom in StarClan**

 **Silverstream000**

 **Thank you guys so much! Nine different people reviewed! Maybe we can get to 70 reviews this chapter?**

Chapter 18: **_Featherbreeze_**

Featherbreeze stared at her sister incredulously. "Petalshine saved you from drowning?"

Mintleaf nodded. "It wasn't my time." Her fur was soaking wet but her eyes sparkled.

Leafstar sniffed. "Well, saved or not, you need to go and see Ivybreeze." She added, "Now," when Mintleaf opened her mouth to object.

"How are we going to end this?" Thunderstrike asked, looking around the blood-stained clearing.

Leafstar stood up. "There is only one way. We unite the clans. Featherbreeze, get Flamestar and Brackenstar and tell them to come to the top of the waterfall."

"Will they listen?" Featherbreeze meowed doubtfully.

"This is going to save the clans. They'd better listen."

"Okay," Featherbreeze meowed, and bounded away to find the leaders. Brackenstar was easy to find. He was fighting Breezeheart right next to the river.

Breezeheart saw her and his eyes lit up. "Seen your sister recently?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh, you're the one who tried to drown her? Guess what! StarClan was on her side!" Featherbreeze flung herself at Breezeheart. She pushed Brackenstar off the black warrior and pushed him into the stream.

"Don't let go!" Breezeheart shrieked.

"I'm not a killer," Featherbreeze hissed in his ear. "Not like you." She pulled him back onto dry land and sliced her claws down his throat, but not deeply. "Have a nice life."

Brackenstar stared at her. "Why'd you do that? I would've beat him!"

"He tried to kill my sister. Also, Leafstar has called a meeting of the leaders on top of the waterfall." Featherbreeze flicked her tail and trotted away. Flamestar, thankfully was not in combat. He didn't look too badly injured, except for fur torn out all over his pelt.

"What do you want?" he growled when Featherbreeze approached him.

"We're allies. You have no need to act like I'm going to kill you," Featherbreeze pointed out, sheathing her claws. "What I _want_ is for you to go to the top of the waterfall. Leafstar and Brackenstar are there."

Flamestar's eyes gleamed suspiciously. "Is Leafstar going to push us off or something?"

Featherbreeze shook her head quickly. "She wants to unite the clans. Just go!"

"If your mother kills me, I will forever haunt you," Flamestar hissed, before stalking away.

Featherbreeze rolled her eyes. "You have more lives anyway!" Flamestar didn't reply.

Feeling like she was about to collapse on her paws, Featherbreeze padded slowly over to Ivybreeze's bush. She slid into it and fell over sideways. She'd been awake for so long, she could no longer stay upright. Without speaking, she closed her blue eyes and fell asleep.

…

Featherbreeze wasn't sure how long she was asleep. When she woke up, Ivybreeze was sitting beside her, her eyes full of worry.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Ivybreeze gasped.

"Is the battle over?" Featherbreeze yawned, sitting up.

Ivybreeze shook her head. "All of Flowerstar's rogues left. But her clan supporters are still there. I treated your wounds. You can go."

"Okay," Featherbreeze murmured, crouching down to get out of the bush.

Ivybreeze was right. Only half the cats from before were in the clearing. And the fight was orderly now. All the cats were in a circle, with too many cats for Featherbreeze to see what was in the middle. She pushed her way through the cats, ignoring the angry hisses and growls. When she got to the front, her eyes widened. Shiningmask and Swiftlake lay dead, and Breezeheart and Flowerstar were lying still, their chests rising and falling as they slept.

A few other cats were standing near the edge of the tight circle, trying to lunge themselves at the barrier of cats. _Dapplefall, Windheart, Mistfeather, and Darkspots. Darkspots? He's Blossommleap's mate! He came to our meetings._ She looked around for Blossomleap. The dark brown she-cat was standing near the front, her eyes seething with rage. _Didn't I hear once that Darkspots is Breezeheart's father?_ It was like puzzle pieces coming together in her mind. _Flowerstar ordered Darkspots to become Blossomleap's mate so that she would have a closer tie to them if she wanted them for her 'plan.' Whatever that was._

"We should exile them," Leafstar announced.

"Can we do that?" Flamestar growled. "They're not our cats. And what about Flowerstar?"

Leafstar stared at the large cat sleeping in the center of the circle. "We kill her," she whispered.

"But that's against the code," Brackenstar argued. "And what will we do when StreamClan has no leader?"

Leafstar sighed. "Leafglint fought on our side. Obviously, she can be the leader"

Brackenstar shook his head. "She died." There was a collective gasp from all the StreamClan cats.

"Who's our leader, mama?" Fawnpaw asked, looking up at her mother. Blossomleap flicked her tail across her daughter's mouth and shook her head.

"Fine! We'll exile Dapplefall, Mistfeather, Darkspots, Windheart, and Breezeheart. We'll imprison Flowerstar and decide what to do with her later. Agreed?" Flamestar looked increasingly impatient when no cat answered him.

Finally, Brackenstar meowed, "Dapplefall, Mistfeather, Darkspots, Windheart, you are exiled from the clans. Leave now. If any cat sees you in clan territory after sunrise today, they have full permission to kill you. Understood?"

"Yes," the four cats muttered. Their eyes were like raging storms as they filed out of the clearing with Thunderstrike following them.

"What about Breezeheart?" Flamestar snapped.

Brackenstar shook his head. "It's not safe to let him roam free. We'll imprison him too."

The StreamClan cats who had been silent for so long, all stood up. "What about us?" Oakwind asked.

The three leaders exchanged blank looks. "I guess you need to choose a leader," Leafstar meowed. "Before we get to that, I think we should sit vigil for the dead." Her eyes scanned the clearing. Leafglint, Branchstep, Acorntail, Snipear, Graysong, Petaldrop, Sparrowheart, Doveheart, Honeyfrost, and Creekpaw were lying dead, their bodies covered in blood. _We're the strongest clan,_ Featherbreeze thought, thinking of the ten kits, safe in the camp.

 **Well, as you can see, action is dimming, but don't worry, it will come up again soon!**

 **QOTC**

Who should the leader of StreamClan be?

 **I have an idea... but tell me what you think! Also, did you notice the new cover? I started making those for my new stories, so I had to do one for this!**

 **Last but not least, please vote in the new poll in my profile! Both stories are started, but I don't know which I should continue with first!**


	21. Mint: Life Continues

**I did not get a review from someone who hasn't reviewed, but I just couldn't wait to update!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **XxSilvermist105xX**

 **Smokestarrules**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan**

 **I can't say anything, but a certain cat may just become leader of StreamClan, heeheehee**

 **Don't forget to vote in my new poll!**

Chapter 19: **_Mintleaf_**

Mintleaf's claws ached from digging. The clans had agreed to bury all the dead under the waterfall, even Shiningmask and Swiftlake. They had also agreed to stop the war temporarily, but Mintleaf knew it wasn't over. As the last cats were placed into the graves and covered with dirt, Flowerstar and Breezeheart started to wake up. They had been fed enough poppy seeds to keep them asleep all through the vigil. Fortunately, they were groggy and not aggressive.

"We can take them back to our camp," Leafstar announced. "We have an extra den."

"We should split them up so they're less dangerous," Flamestar argued. "You can take one and we'll take the other."

"But what about us?" Brackenstar broke in.

"And us!" Fernspark, a StreamClan cat called. "We should take them. They're our clanmates."

Flamestar shook his head. "Some of you may be on her side."

"What if, for now, LakeClan takes Breezeheart and OakClan takes Flowerstar?" Leafstar suggested, her voice strained. "This isn't that important, and we all need to go home. There are cats in the camp."

"But that's not fair to us!" Brackenstar shouted.

"They are our clanmates!" Fernspark snapped.

"And they just tried to kill you!" Flamestar hissed. "I don't know why you want them back, unless you're secretly all traitors!"

Fernspark's fur bristled. "My clanmates fought and died to help you! We are not traitors!"

Brackenstar stepped in front of Fernspark and the other leaders. "Let's do what Leafstar suggested, for now."

Fernspark hissed, "Fine. We will go home and decide on a leader."

Leafstar shook her head. "You can't just choose a leader. You should wait until your medicine cat has a sign."

"I agree to that, Leafstar," Smallfoot, the StreamClan medicine cat, meowed, padding forward. "We will wait until there is a sign telling us who should be the next leader. But now, we must go home." He dipped his head respectfully, and all StreamClan left.

"Good," Flamestar meowed. "Let's all go home, and we will meet at the next full-moon."

"Agreed," Leafstar meowed, dipping her head. She turned to her warriors, standing behind her. "Rowanstem, Mintleaf, guard Flowerstar."

Mintleaf walked beside Flowerstar as the ginger leader ambled at the back of the patrol. Her eyes were half closed and her tail drooped. For a cat who had almost taken over four clans, she looked non-aggressive.

"Do you think it's safe to take her back to camp?" Rowanstem muttered, eyeing Flowerstar suspiciously.

"Is it safe to let her free?" Mintleaf countered.

Rowanstem sighed. "I guess not."

…

In the days after the battle, many cats were confined to camp. The weather turned wet and the cats who weren't injured spent as much time in camp as possible. Even the cats were less joyful than usual. _We've all gotten tired of this stupid war,_ Mintleaf thought, dropping a mouse on the soggy fresh-kill pile.

"What if they attack us?" Thunderstrike's voice muttered. Mintleaf saw him sitting with Leafstar, Smokesplash, and Sootsong. _A meeting with the senior warriors._ It was strange to think of her siblings being the senior warriors. That meant Leafstar and Thunderstrike were getting old. _But does it really? If they hadn't died in the war, all the senior warriors from when I was a kit might still be alive._

"We can't rely on StreamClan to help us. They don't even have a leader!" That was Smokesplash.

"OakClan and PineClan lost a lot of cats," Sootsong pointed out. "Once the kits become apprentices, which isn't too far away now, we'll be the strongest clan!"

"But," Leafstar broke in. "I don't know if we have enough cats to be mentors. You two are already mentors. We don't have ten more cats."

"Hollypaw and Stonepaw will be warriors around the time these kits become apprentices," Thunderstrike meowed.

"If I must, I can give you each another apprentice. But Mintleaf and Featherbreeze became warriors young, so they're about the age now when they'd become warriors. I don't think they're old enough for apprentices." Mintleaf could imagine Leafstar slicing her claws in the ground. "I could have Silverriver and Willowwind mentor each other's kits. But Silverriver might not have enough experience in LakeClan. Whatever. Meeting dismissed. Smokesplash, Sootsong, go hunting. Thunderstrike, you need to send out the sunset patrol."

…

The clan was starting to worry about the war continuing, Mintleaf could tell. It had been almost two moons since the battle, and the gatherings were short and curt. Cats muttered about what to do if there was an attack. StreamClan still hadn't found a leader. Cats worried StreamClan was falling apart. The only good news was that Shiverwhisker of StreamClan and Firesong of PineClan were expecting kits.

"Mintleaf!" Mintleaf whirled around to see Leafstar. "Come to my den, please." Leafstar quickly ducked into her den. _Did I do something wrong?_ Mintleaf wondered frowning. _Or is this about the prophecy?_ She followed Leafstar into her den. Almost all the other cats in the clan were sitting inside, except for the apprentices, elders, kits, and Silverriver. _Willowwind's here, but not Silverriver?_ Mintleaf mused.

"Wow. Why are there so many cats here?" Mintleaf asked in surprise, squeezing in next to Sootsong.

Leafstar sighed. "All the warriors, Willowwind, me, Ivybreeze, and Thunderstrike are going to mentor the kits. That's the only way we have enough cats."

"But don't Sootsong and Smokesplash already have apprentices?" Featherbreeze asked.

Leafstar nodded. "Hollypaw and Stonepaw took their assessments today. We're holding the ceremony at dusk. And tomorrow at dawn will be the apprentice ceremony."

"So, they're going to be mentors again?" Featherbreeze frowned. _Well, you can't call it unfair. Everyone else gets an apprentice._

"Yes," Leafstar meowed. "These are the pairings: Thunderstrike-Finchkit; Ivybreeze-Tanglekit; Smokesplash-Leafkit; Sootsong-Robinkit; and Rowanstem-Wrenkit—and don't teach her to fight in water during leaf-bare." There was a collective purr at this comment. Mintleaf rolled her eyes, remembering when her mentor had told her to practice battle moves in the freezing cold lake. Leafstar cleared her throat and continued. "Stormshade-Oakkit; Mintleaf-Slatekit; Featherbreeze-Stormkit; Willowwind-Frostkit; and I will mentor Snowkit. The ceremony is tomorrow at dawn. You may go."

Mintleaf waited for the den to empty before trying to push her way out.

"Mintleaf," Leafstar's voice surprised her. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"What should I do about Ivybreeze?" The question took Mintleaf by surprise. She hadn't thought about Ivybreeze's betrayal for a while.

"W-well," Mintleaf stammered. "I mean, maybe you should talk to Thunderstrike. He is the deputy."

Leafstar shook her head. "He says to forget about her punishment, and let her keep being medicine cat. She broke the warrior code and the medicine cat code."

"Then have her step down after Tanglekit finishes training. It's your choice." Mintleaf dipped her head and walked out of the den.

 **I didn't love this chapter, and it's kind of rushed, but it needs to move forward, so...**

 **QOTC**

Should Ivybreeze remain medicine cat?

 **It's your opinion, and I'm sure you all have one, so go right ahead and tell me!**

 **P.S. Don't forget to vote in my new poll!**


	22. Feather: It's Not Over

**Hey guys! So, I've been thinking. To the reviewers, is it important to you that I list the reviewers? If so, I will continue, but if not, I see no reason to do so.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Breezestar of CinderClan**

 **Imdefinitelynotaserialkiller**

 **Cloudjumper kat**

 **Sunshinegirl99 (Your PM is off, so I will reply here. Thanks so much!)**

 **Smokestarrules**

 **This is chapter 20! Not including the prologue and allegiances, of course!  
I just want to thank everyone who has been here since the beginning, and the people who found my story later! It means so much to me that all of you care about my story. I have 20 followers and 19 favorites! All of these people mean so much to me!**

 **This is a shout-out to the person who has reviewed the most times! Drumroll please...**

 **1\. Chickenspoon42 with 8 reviews!**

 **2\. Tie between Amberpetal and Imdefinetelynotaserialkiller with 6 reviews!**

 **3\. Heatherstar of WindClan with 5 reviews!**

 **Thank you sooooooooooo much everyone! I will do another of these at the 30th chapter of the story, also not including the prologue and allegiances.**

 **Can we reach 80 reviews?**

Chapter 20: **_Featherbreeze_**

 _I have an apprentice!_ Featherbreeze thought excitedly. She was standing at the camp entrance, waiting for Stormpaw to come over. The apprentices were surrounded by a mass of cats, which was almost the whole clan. Tanglepaw and Ivybreeze had already gone into the medicine den.

"Stormpaw!" Featherbreeze called. "Come on! Do you want to tour the territory, or don't you?"

Stormpaw's ears flicked up. "Yes! Sorry!" he called, pushing his way through the crowd and over to her.

"Good. We're going to explore the territory."

Stormpaw bounced on his paws. "Can the others come too?"

Featherbreeze shook her head. "We decided that there are too many of you to go all together. We might see some of them though. Now let's go!"

…

Stormpaw raced from tree to tree, from bush to bush, sniffing everything, with his tail waving excitedly. The sun filtered light through the branches, making patterns of dappled light on the ground.

"Are we going fishing?" Stormpaw asked, bounding up next to Featherbreeze.

"Tomorrow, maybe," Featherbreeze replied. "The water has finally gone down, though."

"So then how come we can't go fishing today?" Stormpaw asked.

"Today we're exploring the territory. We will go fishing tomorrow, unless you keep pestering me about it."

"Fine," Stormpaw muttered. "Sorry." He didn't look at all sorry, despite his apology. He continued to run through the forest.

Featherbreeze sighed. _Are all young cats so bouncy?_ "Don't go to close to the border!" she called as they approached StreamClan territory. _I hope they choose a leader soon. Clearly no cat is taking charge._ The border markers were stale, and there wasn't any other scent. It seemed as if no cat had been there in days.

"Why are the border markings so stale?" Stormpaw frowned, looking across the narrow stream. "And why is no cat fishing? Silverriver says that in Greenleaf the StreamClan cats fish in this stream almost every day, just like in Greenleaf we fish a lot."

"Do you know about the situation StreamClan is in right now?" Featherbreeze would've assumed he'd heard about it, but he seemed very surprised by the lack of action on the border.

The black tom shook his head. "I knew about all the cats who were traitors. But I thought they were a normal clan now."

"Let's keep going and I'll explain what happened," Featherbreeze meowed, turning to keep going along the border.

"Okay!" Stormpaw chirped and bounded after her. "So, what happened?"

"Well, if you know about Flowerstar, then I'll start at the battle. Fernspark—she's a StreamClan warrior—started to take control of her clan. She was planning on being the leader. The clans said that they should wait until Smallfoot—their medicine cat—got a sign from StarClan. That still hasn't happened, and StreamClan has no leader so I don't really know how they're organizing the clan right now." Featherbreeze suddenly remembered something. _Flowerstar is in our camp! How does he not know more of this story?_ "Don't you know about Flowerstar being our prisoner?"

Stormpaw tripped and fell. He looked startled. "That's _Flowerstar?_ I thought she was dead!"

"What? Who told you that?" Featherbreeze meowed, rolling her eyes.

Stormpaw blinked his amber eyes innocently. "Silverriver."

"Hmmm…" Featherbreeze sighed. "I think I'm going to have a talk with your mother later. Have you ever talked to her?"

"My mother? Of course!"

Featherbreeze giggled and shook her head. "No, no. I meant Flowerstar." She collapsed to the ground, laughing. "Obviously you've talked to your mother!"

"Okay, never mind," Stormpaw muttered, stopping to wait for her. Featherbreeze, still gasping with laughter, stood up and started to walk biting her tongue.

"Well?" Featherbreeze asked. "Have you?"

Stormpaw shook his head. "Silverriver wouldn't let us near her. She never told us why not though. We didn't even really understand that she was a prisoner, until a few days ago."

Featherbreeze stopped suddenly. They were near the OakClan border, and there was a surprisingly strong PineClan scent. "Stormpaw, be very quiet," she hissed under her breath, tiptoeing forward to look into the woods. Narrowing her eyes, she made out many cat shapes. "Stormpaw, run. Run as fast as you can all the way back to camp. Tell Leafstar we're being invaded."

"But what if I get lost?" Stormpaw gasped, his eyes huge with fear.

"Just follow our scent trail. It'll take longer, but—oh, no, actually… Just go along the path behind us. If you see any cats, tell them where I am and what's going on. Now!"

"Okay," Stormpaw whispered. He turned around and darted into the woods. Featherbreeze watched him go, praying to StarClan that he wouldn't get lost.

 **This is a little short, but I wanted to get back to ending chapters with cliffhangers.**

 **QOTC**

Who will Stormpaw find on his way back to camp?

 **Please review! I want to get to 80 reviews!**


	23. Mint: Captured

**Wow... it's been a really long time. I'm not going to bother with review replies this chapter, because its been so long, and sometimes the reviews show up for random chapters, so basically it's all very confusing.**

 **Now, I don't want to waste your time with my babbling when I'm sure you're excited to read! I will apologize at the end :)**

Chapter 21: **_Mintleaf_**

Mintleaf purred and trotted up to Slatepaw, who was proudly holding a mouse.

"Great job!" she purred. "Few apprentices catch anything on their first day!"

Slatepaw opened his mouth to reply, but before he spoke, Stormpaw bounded up, looking panicked. He was panting, and his mouth hung open.

"Where's Featherbreeze?" Mintleaf asked instantly, half expecting her sister to run up behind the apprentice.

"OakClan… attacking at… border. Featherbreeze sent me… get help." Stormpaw gasped, falling toward Mintleaf. Mintleaf pushed him back up, her mind racing.

"We have to go back to camp now. Stormpaw, you need to keep going. We need to be as fast as possible. Slatepaw, make sure he doesn't fall behind." With a quick glance back at the apprentice, Mintleaf took off in the direction of the camp.

To her relief, the apprentices kept up. When the three cats got to the camp, Mintleaf sent the apprentices straight to their den.

"We're under attack!" she yowled, looking around for Leafstar. Cats immediately rushed toward her and started asking questions.

"Where?"

"Are there cats near the camp?"

"Is it OakClan?"

"Is it Flowerstar's supporters?"

"Silence!" Mintleaf recognized Leafstar's voice immediately. "Mintleaf, what is going on?"

"Stormpaw found us in the woods. He told us OakClan was attacking and Featherbreeze was by the border. We came back to get help." Mintleaf gasped.

Leafstar sighed. "I sent Snowpaw with Frostpaw and Willowwind. All of the other mentors and apprentices have returned." She turned to face the gathered clan. "Every cat, except for the apprentices, will go." She flicked her tail to signal the clan and bolted out of the camp.

…

Featherbreeze was hiding behind a bush that lay close to the border. Mintleaf nodded to her patrol and slid behind the bush by her sister.

"Mintleaf!" Featherbreeze gasped.

"Shhh!" Mintleaf whispered.

"LakeClan, attack!" Leafstar's battle call echoed around the clearing. Mintleaf held back a purr of amusement as the OakClan and PineClan cats' expressions changed from excited to startled.

Mintleaf found herself locked in combat with Creektail. The ginger tom pinned her to the ground before she could claw him.

"How did you know we were coming?" he snarled.

"You were pretty loud," Mintleaf hissed sarcastically, clawing at his belly.

Creektail scraped his claws across her cheek. "There is only one way this could have happened," he snapped. "Some cat is a traitor." The ginger tom kicked her away and stalked off.

Mintleaf stood up, gasping for breath. _He has the wrong idea!_ She thought anxiously. _I guess that's their problem,_ she decided grimly, and pushed herself back into the throng of battle.

…

"LakeClan, retreat!" Mintleaf stumbled away from the PineClan cat she was fighting, hearing her father's yowl from across the clearing. Her head hurt from hitting it on the ground, and blood dripped from wounds all along her side. Nonetheless, her mind reeled with confusion. _Why is he making the orders?_ she wondered briefly, before pushing the thought away as she walked toward the trees. _It's probably nothing._

"Mintleaf, where is your mother?" Hollyfire ran up to her, blood dripping off her pelt.

"I-I don't know," Mintleaf stammered. "I assumed she just decided to let Thunderstrike make the announcement. We should get back to camp." She glanced back and saw more LakeClan cats coming up behind them. Every cat looked battle-weary and exhausted.

"Where's Leafstar?" Hollyfire demanded, bounding toward Thunderstrike.

Thunderstrike bowed his head. "She was captured," he meowed quietly.

"What?" There was a collective sound of horror from the rest of the warriors.

"Captured?" Rowanstem gasped, looking alarmed.

"Why don't we go and get her back?" Sootsong snapped.

Thunderstrike scanned the crowd of warriors. "We will," he meowed. "But not now. We need to get home."

…

"What do you mean, you left her?" Ivybreeze snarled. She was talking to Thunderstrike just outside her den. Mintleaf and the rest of the clan sat in a group nearby while Tanglepaw began to treat injuries, looking confused and worried.

"We were outnumbered!" Thunderstrike snapped. His shoulders slumped. "Treat the clan first. I will talk to you later."

Just then, Willowwind trotted into the camp with Snowpaw and Frostpaw behind her. Willowwind held a large rabbit, a squirrel, and a mouse in her jaws. Snowpaw and Frostpaw each had a mouse.

"What happened?" Willowwind gasped, her prey falling to the ground.

"The war continues," Ivybreeze sighed, rubbing ointment onto Stonestripe's paws. "We were attacked by OakClan and PineClan, and they took Leafstar."

"Go to your den," Willowwind ordered the apprentices, running over to the crowd of warriors. "How can I help?" she asked Ivybreeze.

Ivybreeze motioned to a pile of herbs behind her. "Help Tanglepaw," she meowed, spitting out a leaf.

…

Mintleaf's head still hurt, but her scratches had finally stopped stinging. She collapsed into her nest and yawned.

"Do you think we'll find Leafstar?" she wondered aloud, looking around the den.

"Knowing OakClan, they'll probably demand that we give them the waterfall before we get her back," Rowanstem snarled.

Sootsong, who had been laying down with her tail curled over her face suddenly sat up. "There's a gathering tomorrow! We've been so busy with the War, we forgot! I wonder who will go?"

"Maybe we'll find out what happened to Leafstar," Mintleaf mewed hopefully.

…

"Let all cats gather here beneath high-ledge for a clan meeting!" Thunderstrike's call woke Mintleaf up, and groggily she stumbled out of the warriors' den, amidst the throng of cats.

"Mintleaf!" Slatepaw bounded over to her, his eyes bright. "What are we doing today?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"I don't know yet," Mintleaf replied. "Maybe we'll do a group fishing lesson with all the other apprentices and mentors."

"Cats of LakeClan!" Thunderstrike yowled, interrupting Mintleaf's conversation. She whirled around to face the deputy, and Slatepaw sat down beside her. "I have decided that there is no time to waste in rescuing Leafstar," he announced.

"But tonight's the gathering!" some cat protested.

Thunderstrike's eyes hardened. "Exactly," he hissed. "Their camp will be vulnerable."

"But that's breaking the warrior code!" Mintleaf gasped.

Thunderstrike glared down at her. "If you don't want to go, you can go to the gathering. But tonight, we will take them down."

 **I am so so sorry! It's really been forever since I updated. I have another chapter ready to post, so don't worry! My only excuse is life is busy! But now its Thanksgiving break, so I've started actually working on my story, and I aim to update every weekend, although I'm not sure I can keep that schedule.**

 **QOTC**

Will StreamClan return to LakeClan's side in the war?

 **I think the story will probably end up being about 25 chapters, so I am getting pretty close to the end. But it may be longer, although I don't think it will be longer than 30!**

 **Please review! I will respond to reviews through PM. Reviewing really makes me excited to write, and I do appreciate critique!**


	24. Feather: Stalk of Rye

**Not much has changed since I last updated, just a couple minutes ago lol.**

 **Here it is!**

Chapter 22: **_Featherbreeze_**

The clan was quickly preparing to rescue Leafstar. A small gathering patrol had been selected, and the rest of the clan would go to the OakClan camp.

"Featherbreeze! Come over here!" Mintleaf called. She was standing by the apprentices' den, the apprentices gathered around her.

Featherbreeze trotted over to her sister. "What?" she asked.

"Thunderstrike told me to take the apprentices battle training. Will you come?" Mintleaf looked daunted at the idea of having to take so many apprentices out.

"All nine of them?" Featherbreeze gasped. "I don't think you'll survive alone!"

Snowpaw scowled. "What do you think we're going to do?"

Featherbreeze glanced at Finchpaw, Robinpaw, and Wrenpaw, who were tussling over a squirrel. "Maybe something like that," she suggested, flicking her tail to them.

"But Snowpaw and I are more mature then they are," Frostpaw meowed, sitting up very straight.

"Whatever," Mintleaf meowed, rolling her eyes. "Let's grab them and go." She bounded over to the other apprentices, who were eating the squirrel now, although it looked dirty and torn apart.

…

"Can we go fishing instead?" Wrenpaw whined as they entered the training clearing.

Featherbreeze looked at Mintleaf. "I could take some of them fishing," she meowed uneasily.

Mintleaf shook her head firmly. "We're going to follow orders. If Wrenpaw wants to be a brat, she can be."

"Fine," Featherbreeze meowed, although she didn't like the idea of Wrenpaw complaining the entire training session. "Where are the other mentors anyway?"

"Apparently," Mintleaf meowed wryly, " _we_ are the only cats old enough to oversee the apprentices, but young enough not to be included in all the meetings. So, we end up here."

"Frostpaw, Snowpaw, Leafpaw, Slatepaw!" Featherbreeze called. The four apprentices turned toward her and pricked their ears. _They're the well-behaved ones,_ Featherbreeze thought, pleased. "You four will train with me."

"You're leaving _me_ the bad ones?" Mintleaf hissed into her ear.

"You're stricter than I am," Featherbreeze replied, shrugging.

"I don't like it, though," Mintleaf muttered, before bounding away to round up the young cats.

"Come on," Featherbreeze meowed, leading the apprentices to the other side of the clearing. "Today we are going to practice the leap-and-hold move," she began.

…

Featherbreeze dug her claws into the ground, her heart beating rapidly.

"Ivybreeze," Thunderstrike meowed. "You will lead the clan tonight. Tell the clans that I am still recovering from my injuries."

Several cats bristled. "That'll make us look weak!" Smokesplash snarled.

Thunderstrike hissed loudly. "It won't matter when we prove to the other clans that we will win this war!"

"Understood," Smokesplash muttered, dipping his head, and taking a step back.

"Frostpaw and Snowpaw will come on the mission," Thunderstrike meowed. "The rest of the apprentices will go to the gathering."

Several cats started muttering, giving dubious looks to the apprentices. "Isn't that a lot?" Sootsong muttered into Featherbreeze's ear.

"Yes," Featherbreeze replied simply.

"Sootsong, Stormshade, Silverriver, and Hollyfire will also come on the mission," Thunderstrike continued. "Willowwind and Rowanstem will stay behind at camp. If I didn't say your name, you are part of the gathering patrol."

…

Anxiety wormed in Featherbreeze's belly while she sat talking to Stormpaw. She could see the OakClan and PineClan cats sitting on the opposite side of the clearing. _What if they left a lot of guards? What if Leafstar isn't there? She must be guarded, right?_

"Featherbreeze!" Stormpaw's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she muttered, casting a glance at Flamestar.

"I said, 'Can we go fishing tomorrow?'" the apprentice meowed, sounding impatient.

"I don't know, Stormpaw. Maybe." _I don't even know if I can teach him to fish! I hardly learned, because Fawnlight died, and Sparrowheart mostly assumed I already knew how, because I was kind of naturally good at it._

Stormpaw sighed. "I'm going to talk to Leafpaw," he muttered, and trotted away.

Featherbreeze felt bad for being so dismissive, but with everything going on, she just didn't have time to figure out teaching her apprentice to fish.

"Let the gathering begin!" Flamestar yowled. Featherbreeze dug her claws into the ground, guessing exactly what he was about to say. "I will begin. But before I do, I have a question for LakeClan." He turned and narrowed his eyes at Ivybreeze. "Where are your deputy and leader?" he meowed teasingly.

Ivybreeze flinched, but stood up to face him. "You know very well where Leafstar is," she snarled. "As for Thunderstrike, I would suggest that it's LakeClan's business, and _only_ LakeClan's business!"

Flamestar shrugged and turned back to face the gathered cats. "I have an announcement to make!" he yowled, unsheathing his claws. "This war has raged for too long! The time has come to end it!"

Yowls of excitement came from his clan. "Yes!" one cat called. "We should've beaten them long ago!"

Suddenly Featherbreeze noticed something she hadn't seen before. In place of Smallfoot, who usually sat with the leaders to represent StreamClan, there was a small ginger she-cat Featherbreeze had never seen. _Who is she? Is she their new leader? But why hasn't any cat said anything?_ Looking around the clearing, she realized some cats were staring and frowning at her.

The ginger she-cat stood up, radiating calm authority. "Cats of the clans," she meowed calmly. Her voice was different from the rest of the cats.

"Who are you?" Flamestar hissed, looking as if he had just noticed her.

"I am Ryestar, the new leader of StreamClan."

"No, you're not!" Brackenstar meowed, a slight hiss in his voice. "You're not even a clan cat."

Fernspark stood up from the deputies spot, and cleared her throat. "Two moons ago, Ryestar came to our clan as a kittypet."

"A kittypet?" several cats hissed, unsheathing their claws.

"At first, we turned her away," Fernspark meowed, glaring at the cats. "We told her we could not take another member of our clan. We were already weak, without another mouth to feed. But then Smallfoot had a sign." She nodded to the medicine cat and sat down.

Smallfoot dipped his head and started to speak. "I had a vision. I was walking through a meadow, filled with dead plants. It was as if StarClan had given up on helping us. But then, I saw a single stalk of rye. The sun rose up into the sky, and it turned the stalk golden. I immediately realized that it meant Rye was to stay with our clan. In time, she proved that she deserved to be the leader, and already had the full skills of a StreamClan warrior."

"Wow," Featherbreeze murmured, staring up at Ryestar, who dipped her head.

"As I was saying," Flamestar interrupted, nearly pushing Ryestar out of the tree. "The time has come to end this battle. Tomorrow night, here on the island, we will fight the final battle. Whichever side wins will be the victor of the war."

"We will fight," Ivybreeze meowed, squaring her shoulders.

Brackenstar nodded. "So will we," he meowed.

"Good," Flamestar growled. He turned to Ryestar. "Will StreamClan participate?"

Ivybreeze shot Ryestar a pleading look. _Please,_ Featherbreeze saw her mouth.

Ryestar dipped her head. "We will fight."

"Every clan will meet here tomorrow night!" Flamestar yowled. "Now, we must return to our clans."

 **Expect the next chapter before Sunday. If it's not out by then... I will be very sorry.**

 **QOTC**

Should Ryestar have been accepted by StreamClan?

 **I hope you will take the time to review! It means a lot to me!**


	25. Mint: A Formal Battle

**Me: I am going to update every weekend!**

 **Me a couple months later: It's been a really long time since i updated... oops**

 **I am not going to bother with review replies, because it takes to long, and IDK about the reviews anyway!**

 **There are only going to be 2-3 chapters left after this, so be prepared for the end!**

 **And, because of that, i will be starting my next story soon!**

 **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL, TO DECIDE WHICH OF MY TWO STORY OPTIONS I SHOULD WRITE!**

 **ALSO, PLEASE R &R MY ONE-SHOT THAT I WROTE A LONG LONG LONG TIME AGO! IT WOULD MEAN ALOT!**

 **I'm sorry i haven't been updating, but hey, life is busy. Since the last update, I had all my midterms at school, and my family moved! So, busy.**

 **Anyway, here is the chapter, and the next one will be up after i get two reviews!**

Chapter 23: **_Mintleaf_**

"No, Slatepaw! If you lose your balance, you could drown!" Mintleaf sighed.

"Why do we have to practice water fighting? StreamClan, the only other clan that fights in water, is our ally!" Slatepaw groaned, wading toward the shallower water in the lake.

"Everything depends on this battle. Everything!" Mintleaf nudged him back to the deep water.

"But I can't stand!" the apprentice sputtered, breathing heavily. "Can we at least train with Snowpaw and Frostpaw?" The two white she-cats were practicing water battle farther down the shore.

"No," Mintleaf replied. "They already started water battle, because Leafstar and Smokesplash are the best in the clan. You're not good enough to practice with them."

"Can we go and practice on land?"

"No! Let's keep practicing. We need to be ready before the sun sets!"

…

"Great job, Slatepaw," Mintleaf meowed to her apprentice as they entered the LakeClan camp.

"Thanks," the apprentice purred, before scampering off to join the apprentices by their den.

Leafstar stood in the middle of a group of warriors, looking overwhelmed. _I still can't believe Flamestar didn't come here to find her the moment she was stolen. Well, maybe he just wants to win the war, and he doesn't really care._

"We will divide into three groups," Leafstar announced. "I will lead one, Thunderstrike will lead one, and Sootsong will lead one." Sootsong bounded to the front of the group and stood beside her mother and Thunderstrike while they started to sort the cats.

"Finchpaw, Rowanstem, Wrenpaw, Featherbreeze, Stormpaw, and Stonestripe will be on my patrol!" Thunderstrike called.

"I will take Snowpaw, Smokesplash, Leafpaw, Hollyfire, Silverriver, and Willowwind!" Leafstar announced. "If you are a warrior or an apprentice and I did not call your name, go with Sootsong." Stormshade, Oakpaw, Robinpaw, Mintleaf, and Slatepaw trotted over to Sootsong.

The dappled she-cat frowned. "My patrol is smaller," she pointed out. "And if every cat is going, who will guard the camp?"

Leafstar's eyes gleamed. "No cat will remain in camp. Not even the elders."

Embertail and Softfur, who had been sunning themselves on a rock, sat up and blinked at Leafstar. "What if the camp is attacked? We could lose everything!" Embertail gasped.

The leader's green eyes flashed, as if she was uneasy. "It's a risk we have to take." She shook her head. "Here's the plan. My patrol will attack first. We will come straight onto the island using the tree-bridge. Thunderstrike, your patrol will wait on our territory, and you will choose a cat who can climb trees to spy. When the cat sees that we need help, they will come back and get you."

"Wait," Ivybreeze interrupted. "Isn't it supposed to be a fair battle, with every cat already there?"

Leafstar hissed softly. "This is war, Ivybreeze. No cat will pay attention to rules."

"I just think—" Ivybreeze stammered, only to be cut off by a piercing glare from Leafstar.

"Sootsong," Leafstar meowed. "Your patrol will be waiting in the lake on the edge of the island. Try to find somewhere where no cat will see you from the shore. I will signal you when it's time to join the battle."

"Is there even going to be water fighting?" Slatepaw sighed.

Mintleaf chuckled. "Don't worry, you might need those skills when we're in the water, waiting for Leafstar's signal!"

"What about us?" Ivybreeze meowed, nodding to Tanglepaw.

"Hide your herbs. Bring something to help injured cats and leave anything you won't need here," Leafstar meowed quickly, then turned and started talking to her patrol.

Sootsong began to explain her plan. "We will be on the shore of the island, hiding in the tall grass. If any cat spots us, we join the fight immediately. Otherwise, we wait until Leafstar sends a cat to get us."

"LakeClan!" Leafstar yowled, standing at the camp entrance with her patrol. "The time has come to win! Let's go!" And she ran out of camp, her cheering warriors behind her.

…

Mintleaf struggled to stay still, hunched in the tall grass on the island shore. "Why can't we just join the fight now?" she whispered, shaking her pelt.

Sootsong hissed softly. "Quiet!" she murmured. "I'm sure we'll start fighting soon." Mintleaf rolled her eyes. It felt like they'd been waiting ages. Suddenly Snowpaw bounded out onto the shore.

"Leafstar sent me!" she gasped. Blood seeped from several wounds on her sides, and she was limping as if she'd torn a claw.

Sootsong stood up quickly. "You should go see Ivybreeze. She's on the island somewhere, I'm sure."

Snowpaw shook her head, and her white fur bristled. "I'm fine!" Then she ran back into the trees. Sootsong rolled her eyes and bounded after her.

Beyond the thick ring of trees, the sounds of battle were loud and angry. Mintleaf found herself in front of Lightmist.

"You," the gray she-cat snarled, her eyes lit with rage.

"W-what?" Mintleaf stammered, taking a step back.

"You're Smokesplash's sister." She unsheathed her claws.

"So?" Mintleaf had never taken any notice of Lightmist before and had no idea how she was involved with anything Smokesplash had done.

"Smokesplash was going to be my mate. But then, Silverriver snatched him away from me! Silverriver, my best friend!" Growling, the warrior slammed down on top of Mintleaf and placed a paw against her neck.

 _This is it,_ Mintleaf thought dizzily. _This is how I die._ Suddenly, she saw a familiar white and gray pelt flash near her. Lightmist's weight vanished, and Mintleaf stumbled to her paws.

Smokesplash had pinned Lightmist down and was snarling at her. "Is that how it is now? You're angry I chose your best friend over you, so you're going to kill my sister? That's low, Lightmist, even for you."

The she-cat hissed softly. "You're right. I shouldn't kill her! Silverriver is the one who stole you!"

"Oh, no," Smokesplash chuckled. He placed his claws on her neck. "You won't have time to get to her." He sliced his claws across her throat, and she started to scream, blood bubbling out of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Smokesplash meowed. Mintleaf nodded. Smokesplash called, "See you later!" and trotted away. _Wow,_ Mintleaf thought. _He killed her._ The gray she-cat was limp on the ground, her eyes staring into space.

 **I have another chapter ready to post and it will be out in a few minutes!**

 **QOTC**

Who would be a better leader: Featherbreeze or Mintleaf?

 **I ACTUALLY REALLY WANT YOUR OPINIONS SO TELL ME PLZZZZZZZZZ!**

 **And if you're not super mad that i never update, leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter! Thx so much to anyone who reviews! Reviews really mean a lot to me!**


	26. Feather: War's End

**It's only been a couple minutes, so not much has changed :)**

Chapter 24: **_Featherbreeze_**

Featherbreeze was standing by the bush where Ivybreeze hid. "Is Stormpaw okay?" she whispered, pushing her head through the leaves.

Stormpaw lay on the ground, blood pulsing from a wound in his side. "I'm fine," he coughed. He stumbled to get up, but Ivybreeze pushed him back down gently.

"He'll be fine," the medicine cat meowed. "But he's done fighting for today."

"No, I'm not!" Stormpaw argued, unsheathing his claws. "I could fight off an OakClan cat any day!"

Featherbreeze purred in amusement. "I need to go see what's going on. I'll send any injured cats I find, Ivybreeze."

The gray tabby she-cat bounded away from the bush and back to the clearing where the clans fought. She saw Thunderstrike fighting Flamestar. The huge golden tom had managed to pin him down, and his claws were at the deputy's neck. Featherbreeze bolted across the clearing and saw Leafstar running from the other direction. Before she could stop him, Flamestar's claws dug deep into her father's neck. Blood poured from his neck, and he fell to the ground, dead.

"No!" Leafstar shrieked, jumping on Flamestar. "You evil, evil cat! You will pay for this!" She battered the leader's pelt with scratch after scratch, bite after bite. But she was smaller than Flamestar, and the golden tom shook her off and bounded back to his clan.

"Is this over?" he yowled, his clan gathering behind him. The PineClan cats joined them, and StreamClan and LakeClan clustered on the opposite end of the clearing. "Is this over?" Flamestar repeated, taking a step forward.

Leafstar blinked slowly. She shook her head. "No," she hissed softly. "This is not over. And it will not be over, not until you are dead." She lifted her head to the sky, which was beginning to darken. "I say these words before the spirit of Thunderstrike, and hope that he may hear and approve my choice. Featherbreeze will be the new deputy of LakeClan."

The white she-cat leaped off the ground, high into the air, and landed neatly on Flamestar's back. She sank her teeth into his neck and fastened her claws into his back. Blood started to ooze out onto Leafstar and the ground.

Flamestar rolled around, trying to shake her off, but the white she-cat held her ground. They rolled toward the shore of the island. Leafstar's eyes glinted wildly, and she rammed herself into Flamestar's side. He splashed into the water, sputtering and coughing. Leafstar pushed him down to the bottom, and they both went under the water.

Featherbreeze held her breath, waiting for her mother to resurface. But she didn't.

"They're dead!" some cat shrieked. All the clans began crowding around them, yelling in horror.

Suddenly, everything hit Featherbreeze. _Thunderstrike is dead. Leafstar is dead. I am the leader of LakeClan._ She stared at the cats that were crowding around her, feeling in shock.

"Come on," Ivybreeze meowed. "Let's go back to camp."

Featherbreeze blinked. "But we have to defeat PineClan, too."

Ivybreeze shook her head. "The war is over. We all need to go home."

…

Featherbreeze stood on high-ledge, staring down at her clan-mates. She had to choose a deputy, now, before she went to receive her nine lives. _I don't know who to choose. Mintleaf, maybe. And Willowwind is a good warrior. Smokesplash and Sootsong would both be good choices, but their reputations were tainted by taking mates from another clan…_ She knew who she had to choose. The cat had to be older than her, because she needed a cat with experience to advise her.

"I say these words before the spirits of our warrior ancestors," she began, and the clan stared up expectantly at her. "And hope that they may hear and approve my choice. Smokesplash will be the new deputy of LakeClan."

"Smokesplash! Smokesplash!" The clan chanted.

Smokesplash dipped his head, looking pleased.

Ivybreeze bounded up to stand beside Featherbreeze. "It's time to go to the moonpool," she mewed. "The clan will be safe here."

…

Featherbreeze gasped in amazement as they approached the moonpool. "It's beautiful!" she meowed, speeding up.

Ivybreeze chuckled. "You would get used to it, if you came here once a moon." She sat down by the moonpool and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Lie down and touch your nose to the water," she instructed.

"It's cold," Featherbreeze muttered, as the chilling water splashed against her fur.

…

Featherbreeze opened her eyes. She was sitting by the moonpool, just like before. Now, however, cats of StarClan sat around her, stars glittering around them. Ivybreeze sat nearby, her eyes glimmering calmly.

"Featherbreeze," a warm meow greeted her.

"Fawnlight!" Featherbreeze gasped, touching noses with her old mentor. "I missed you!"

"With this life, I give you strength," Fawnlight mewed. "Use it to fight for your clan, no matter what." Featherbreeze stumbled as pain shot through her. Before she could say anything, Fawnlight had disappeared back into the rows of cats.

Next came Thunderstrike. "With this life I give you caution," he growled. "Protect your clanmates from unneeded battles.

Crowtail, Doveheart, Petaldrop, Creekpaw, and Sparrowheart came next. _Two more lives,_ she thought.

A tiny ginger kitten approached her. It looked only a few days old, but its eyes shone with wisdom. "I am Leopardkit," it announced. "I was your sister." Featherbreeze gasped.

"But I only have one sister. Mintleaf," she meowed.

Leafstar bounded forward. His eyes glistened with sadness. "Leopardkit was your third littermate. The one I told you about, when you were a kit."

Featherbreeze frowned. "I don't remember," she meowed. "I think I might—but you didn't tell us her name, so I guess I forgot."

Leafstar purred, and nudged Leopardkit. "Right!" the ginger kit squealed. "I have a life for you!" She climbed onto Leafstar's head and touched her nose. "I give you a life for fun! Remember, that even when life is hard, there is time for play."  
A memory of playing moss ball with Mintleaf, when they were kits, flashed into Featherbreeze's head. "Thank you," she purred.

Now there was just one life left. Featherbreeze was sure it would come from Leafstar. "I give you a life for reasoning," Leafstar mewed. "Remember always, war can be stopped." Caught up in the shock of the life, Featherbreeze only half heard the StarClan warriors chanting.

"Featherstar! Featherstar!"

 **I didn't want to write out all the lives, so i just did the important ones. I hope you like my choice of leader! I can't be bothered to think of a QOTC, but plz review anyway!**


	27. Epilogue

**I am so sorry for my extreme inactiveness. I am sad that this will be the last chapter of my story, but hopefully I can post more often on my next one. Its been almost a year since this story began, and I am so grateful to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or even just viewed!**

 **I am going to post a new poll on my profile page, and I hope you will all go vote. It will concern possible sequels to this story.**

 **My goal is to reach 110 reviews, which means 8 more reviews!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the epilogue, and continue to read my future stories.**

 **Epilogue**

The fresh-kill pile was finally adequately filled, and all the injured cats were resting peacefully when Featherstar and Ivybreeze returned.

"Featherstar! Featherstar! Featherstar!" the clan yowled, their gazes reflecting the sun, which shone so brightly it seemed as if nothing had gone wrong.

Featherstar raised her tail for silence. "We must bury the dead now. Every cat can help."

Slowly, the clan gathered around the dead cats and carried them out of camp, their heads down and tails drooping. Featherstar picked up her mother's scruff and blinked sadly at Mintleaf who was supporting her hind legs. Silently, Slatepaw and Stormpaw joined their mentors, horror and exhaustion still lingering in their faces.

Featherstar stopped at a large clearing not far from camp. "This will be a good place to bury all of them. Leave the bodies on the edge of the clearing while we dig holes."

The cats split into groups and began digging. "Featherstar!" Stormpaw gasped. "There's water in this one."

"Then fill it in and dig a new one," Featherstar replied, glancing over her shoulder.

Finally, when the sun was going down, the cats had laid every cat to rest and filled the holes in.

Featherstar stepped in front of the rest of the cats and gazed sadly at the graves. "Good bye, my friends," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep." Then the cats looked up at the sky, where stars were beginning to shine. Several new ones dotted the sky.

 _We will never forget you…_

 **This is it! Before I go, I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or viewed once more! I hope you enjoyed this epilogue, and I'm sorry if it seemed too sudden, but I was running out of ideas!**

 **Don't forget to vote on my new poll, and please take the time to review!**

 **Especially to the people who follow and/or have favorited my story, you really mean a lot, and I hope you will take the time to review, because I like to know why people choose to follow or favorite my story! Thx!**


End file.
